


Who are you?

by SyltherSara394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyltherSara394/pseuds/SyltherSara394
Summary: A Bartemius Crouch Jr. Fanfic.Dannica Lovegood was the older sister of Luna Lovegood. Both Ravenclaws and only one having more talent in not being so easily fooled. Unlike her sister and father, Dannica didn't believe in the creatures they thought existed. She didn't like the Quibbler, she didn't like her father's insistence on spending all their money to go on explorations instead of fixing the home. She was more focused on reality and that reality had made her very much alone.ON WATTPADWho Are you? - SyltherSara
Kudos: 1





	1. The World Cup

In the wonky home of the Lovegoods. The two sisters were sat at their creaky wooden table eating their eggs and sausage in silence while their father mumbled away about a new discovery. The oldest daughter was busy mentally scolding him for his insensibility and even more so for making her baby sister believing in the impossible. Right now heilopaths were the new thing in the house and Dannica just couldn't be bothered to say anything more than what she's said a thousand times before.

Getting up from the table she placed her dishes in the sink as flicked her wand at them. She was of age now, she could use magic freely without so much as even a slap on the wrist. The dishes shot up in the air and began to be cleaned by magic and be out away as she made her way to her room. Shutting the door behind her she began putting a small bag together for the day.

In honor of her birthday, her father had bought tickets for them to go to the world cup and watch one of the biggest matches in the Quidditch history of her life so far. Placing the needed items such as a spare change of clothes, extra jumper, and money into the bag, she went to her father's room and grabbed some of the healing tonics he had kept there. She was always wanting to be prepared for anything. Especially when she had Xenophilius Lovegood for a father.

They arrived on the outer edge of the field looking at all the many crowds of people from all over gathered around, most of the people there weren't very aware of muggle fashion as some men were wearing kilts and bowler hats. Very bright and mismatched clothes and the tent they tried to muggle-fiy had chimneys. Dannica was positive that the Ministry of Magic was struggling at keeping up the confundus charms on the muggles that were around here.

"Danni" Luna said tapping her shoulder. "Danni, are you listening to me?"

She turned around and looked at her. Glaring lightly. Luna dropped her hand to her side looking saddened. Dannica then felt slightly guilty. "What is it, Lu?" She asked.

"Daddy says we need to be at the top of the stands before the game starts. He got us tickets next to Weasleys. You know? Red hair, freckles, floppy--"

"Yes, Luna I remember them! We go to school with them. You gave a giant crush on Ronald and they live on the other side of outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole as us" Dannica snapped, thinking of the things she could do to her little sister right now, wondering how far she could get without being caught by their father. Her fingers twitched at her wand for a brief moment then sighed deeply.

 _Maybe it wouldn't be such a great idea to turn her head into a giant pumpkin._ She thought as she turned on her heel and grabbed Luna's sleeve and began to drag her through the many rows of tents and bonfires.

Luna may be annoying but Dannica did love her sister with every magical fiber of her being. She was her best friend and she felt like she could share all her secrets if she ever had any. Besides the Dark Arts interest, she's been carrying deep inside her. Scared that if she tells Luna that she was highly interested in how the magic worked that dhe would tell their father and he would have her locked up.

If anyone should be locked up it was him. He was crazy, feeding her little sister's imagination to a point that it was deeply concerning.

The two sisters sat on the edge of the field where they could partially escape the madness of the overexcited crowds. Dannica still holding on to Luna's sleeve slid her hand down and clasped hers. Luna intertwined their fingers and leaning her head on her shoulder. Dannica laid her head on top of hers enjoying this moment.

When her sister wasn't speaking was probably one of her favorite activities. The quietness between the two was always so peaceful. If they had spent the days fighting all they needed to do was take each other's hands and lean into each other as they were doing at this very moment and everything would be fine.

"We should probably start heading to the stadium Lu," Dannica said letting her go. "Dad should be done pestering the magical creatures department."

Their father had run off the moment they had arrived. He saw some desk clerks from the Magical creatures and regulation department confiscating strange creatures that some crazy wizards were smuggling into the area. Dannica tried to stop him but he had waved her off saying he was positive they were snorkles. She still had no damn clue what a Snorkle was and she wasn't going to ask him either.

"I doubt Daddy is done examining the Snorkle" Luna said dreamily gazing at her with wide eyes and a loppy grin on her face. Dannica held her palm up and proceeded to whack her in the face causing Luna to squeal and giggle.

"For the love of Merlin, Luna! No talk of snorkles, heliopaths, or wrackspurts. It's Quidditch day. My birthday gift. You promised me." She growled annoyed with her once more.

"Sorry Danni" Luna patted her shoulder. "Go Quidditch!" She sang clapping her hands causing the older sister to smile at her antics.

"You're lucky you're pretty Luna"

*** * ***

The two girls were lagging a little behind the massive crowd as they got to the purple carpeted stairs and began the walk up them. Luna was squealing about all the different styles and wonky hats and jumpers that the people around them were wearing. One in which was of a giant dragon's head that looked so realistic that the two girls both screamed when it came into their views. Giggling and wiping tears from their eyes feeling a bit embarrassed the dragon hat wearer had apologized for scaring them before chasing after his friends.

"That's a very good idea," Luna said watching the man disappear from their view. "We should make hats like that for Ravenclaw"

"I doubt an Eagle head would be all that cool Lu. If you want to make a hat we should do something for Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." Dannica commented, her hand going to the butterbeer cork necklace Luna had made a few years ago. She always wore it proudly even if the reasoning behind the necklace was stupid. Her sister had made it and she cherished it. 

"Oh look!" Luna said excitedly. "There's Ron!" Pointing out the group of redheads that were the Weasley's. They were a bit higher up on the levels toward the top where they were going themselves. Dannica lifted her hand waving at the twins who looked right at her and began yelling at her excitedly.

"Look it's Nica! Nica! Hey!" George shouted while shaking his other twin Fred.

"Hi!" Dannica shouted back up at them. Harry Potter and Ron leaned over the side past the two twins to peer over the side at what the Twins were getting excited about.

Ron's eyes widen as he took in how far up they really were. "Blimey, Dad! How far up are we?" He exclaimed looking amazed.

"Very High," Mr. Weasley said patting his shoulder.

"Well put it this way if it rains you'll be the first to know" an icy voice spoke up from behind the girls, a black cane with a silver snake head pressed against Dannica's arm pushing her out of the way. She scoffed quite loudly calling him a giant Git before she even realized who she was speaking to.

Long blonde hair, grey piercing eyes, and a smirk plastered permanently on a fair skin man's face looking down at Dannica. Her heart stopped instantly realizing who it was who she spoke so rudely to.

"Oh... Hey... Mr. Malfoy" she said as sweetly as she could. A laugh came behind her. She suppressed a groan as she closed her eyes inhaling deeply.

Draco was smirking at her, she only could glare at him. That boy annoyed her more than her sister and father's hobbies.

"Hello Dannica," he said.

"Draco" she nodded curtly. He turned around to look up at the Weasleys with his father. Blocking her and Luna's way up the stairs.

All the Weasleys and Harry Potter were staring down at this point.

"Father and I are in the Minsters box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Draco was walking smugly. Speaking to them as if they were beneath him as he has always done since he came to Hogwarts.

Dannica pursed her lips, shoving her hands into her pockets as she began to rock on her heels. She was there when Harry Potter famously turned down the little blondes friendship down and stomped on his ego like no tomorrow.

"Don't boast Draco!" His father snapped and hit him in the chest with his walking stick. "There's no need with these people"

Dannica couldn't help but snort. Smacking her hand against her mouth feeling slightly embarrassed that she had laughed. The two Malfoy's looked at her, Draco grinned.

Harry turned away with Ron and Mr. Malfoy slammed the hook of his walking stick catching Harry's foot. "Do enjoy yourself won't you. While you can" he was glaring at Harry and Draco was snickering rather loudly. Luna grumbled under her breath and pushed past Draco, knocking him off balance just a little, and stomped up the stairs. I stay rooted on my spot keeping my gaze trained on Draco.

Mr. Malfoy lifted his cane and walked off. The Weasleys were watching Draco and he stuck his tongue out at Harry, he looked back at her. Where she wasn't looking very impressed by his childish behavior.

"This is why you don't have a girlfriend Draco," she said looking down at her nails.

"I have a girlfriend!" He exclaimed defensively.

"Yeah... Pansy doesn't count."

Draco stared at her losing any friendliness he had when he saw her. "You can be a bitch sometimes you know"

"And yet, I still don't care," Dannica said pushing him out out her of her way smoothly. She left him there staring at her retreating form. Smirking to herself with how easy it was for her to get him so worked up she took her place next to Luna and grinning at the group of boys that were happily sitting behind her.

"Did you tell that little git off?" Fred asked crossing his arms.

"No, I just called him out on his bullshit. Same as usual"

Ron poked his head out from behind George. Luna gave a little girlish giggle turning bright red. Dannica refrained from mocking her. "I still don't see how you can be friends with him," Ron said furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm not his friend"

"But you are friends with a lot of Slytherins," Fred said smiling down at her.

Dannica bit her lips from saying something snarky at them finding how she was always feeling like she needed to defend herself about being friends with a house full of people the wizarding population saw as evil, very annoying.

"I'm not meaning that harshly!" Fred said quickly, taking her silence at how he saw it. She hated that the twins knew her a bit better than most of her house members but then again it was bound to happen since they have been spending almost every single detention together since the two started their wizarding education. Her second year at Hogwarts and every year since then has never been dull since then.

"They're all not that bad" she muttered, heat rising to her cheeks. "Adrian and Gemma are my best friends and their parents were Death Eaters. Yet!" She lifted her finger and jabbing it harshly into Ron's chest making him wince. "They have more caring bones in their bodies than you!"

"Alright alright, little Fox!" Bill Weasley said getting involved. He pushed Ron away as he got between her and the younger boy Weasley. Dannica clamped her mouth shut and gave him a warm smile. Taking notice of him growing his hair out and tied back in a ponytail. He had also taken to wearing a newer earring with a fang.

"Still feisty I see" Bill grinned.

"Of course she is Bill!" Charlie boomed as he took a seat beside his family. He grinned at her. "How you been sneaky? Still creeping?"

Bill Weasley had been in his last year as Headboy at Hogwarts when Dannica began her education. He and his brother Charlie who was in his fifth year and a perfect had taken her under their wings and created a friendship with her. Living on the other side of Ottery St Catchpole and being so close had only strengthened the friendship she had with them.

That and their very competitive love for Quidditch. Charlie being Captain in his last year of Gryffindor's team and Dannica being his biggest fan had her over at the Burrow quite often during the holidays to play with them in the family's apple orchid.

She however never did create a friendship with the middle child Percy. He had thought her annoying and too much as a 'fangirl' of his older brothers. Dannica was never ashamed to admit he was right.

Every time she saw the oldest Weasleys she was over the moon. Charlie had loved this about her and she knew it very well. Even as he gazed at her, old feelings of butterflies erupted in her belly. She blushed hard as his smile only widened more.

"Why did you break up with her?" Bill said drawing the two to stop gazing at each other like they were only two in the world. Charlie punched him in the arm.

"Because I moved to Romania"

Dannica bit her lip and turned back around wondering where her father was. Trying not to think about the boy who was her first love and her first heartbreak that was right behind her. She could feel him burning holes into her back with his gaze.

Looking out at the stadium taking notice they were situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts. Surrounded by purple-and-gilt chairs. Everything was imbued with a golden light. The field looked smooth as velvet and a gigantic blackboard was practically eye level.

 _This is amazing,_ she thought as she looked at Luna beside her to see she was doing her pee dance. Dannica groaned.

"I told you to go pee before we got up here!"

"I'm sorry!" Luna whined, crossing her legs. "I'll be back okay! I will go all over myself. I'll be back!"

She watched Luna rush from their booth, shaking her head. The game was about to start. _Maybe she'll find Dad on her way back._

Looking around her she took notice of a little house elf that Luna had been sitting beside. Its legs were very short and had her face hidden in her hands, shaking. The long bat-like ears flopping lightly with each shake.

"Excuse me" she bent low to it, the tiny creature looked up and stretched its fingers, revealing its enormous brown eyes and a nose the exact size and shape of a large tomato.

"Yes?" The elf squeaked.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fines" the elf squeaked once more shielding its face. "Oh, winky thinks you kind for asking. Thank yous"

Dannica took in the high pitch squeaking and name enough to know that this elf was a girl.

"Well if you're sure. You look like you're upset." Dannica said softly. She reached a hand out and shook Winky's long boney fingers and tiny hand. "My name is Dannica by the way"

"Nice to meets yous!" Winky squeaked once more then hid her face again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dannica asked once more and a little more forceful narrowing her eyes slightly. "You're shaking Winky"

"Master - master wants me to save him a seat, Dannica." She said tilting her head toward the empty space beside her. "Winky is wishing she is back in master's tent, Winky is scared of heights but Winky does what she is told. Winky is a good house-elf." She gave the edge of the box another frightened look and hid her eyes completely again.

Dannica turned away from her not knowing what else to say and found herself wondering off about what Luna and her father were doing to be gone for so long. She picked up her bag and turned to leave telling the boys behind her where she was going. Charlie volunteered to go with her to go look for her family.

*** * ***

"Ladies and gentlemen...welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

Dannica tossed her head back officially very upset that she was about to miss the opening to the match. Charlie grabbed her hand. As the spectators in the distance screamed.

"Come on, I am sure they're up there," he said leading her back to the stadium.

**_____**

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" Charlie bellowed, putting his hands on Dannicas shoulders. She was trying to be happy and excited but this was supposed to be a family moment with her father and sister and yet the two had never came back to the box. Dannica hadn't seen them the entire match. Grumpy and a bit bitter about the audacity of the two and just couldn't get all that into the game. She wasn't even all that bother with paying attention. She shrugged Charlie off, zoning back out.

The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WINS - good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

Looking back over at Winky, Harry had tripped backward and she swore she just saw a hand come out of nowhere and nick the boy's wand from his back pocket and disappear. She rubbed her eyes and looked away.

Only moments later she let out a yelp as someone and hit her bottom and grabbed her butt harshly. Whirling around Fred and George scrambled over the back over her seat and pushed her out of the way as they held their hands out at Ludo Bagman with broad grins.

She couldn't even be bothered on why exactly they were demanding money from him but she didn't really need to take a wild guess for she kind of already knew that knowing them they probably made a bet and had won. 

Yet she still wanted nothing more than to knock both boys out of the stands for having lied to her about slapping her bottom!

_The nerve of those two!_

Grabbing them by the collar of their shirts she yanked them back and whacked them very hard on their heads fisting their shirts in her hands as she glared at them.

"Keep your hands to yourselves! Heathens!" She spat. The two looked confused and pushed her off.

"What are you on about?" George asked angrily.

"You grabbed my arse!" She snapped.

_Unbelievable! They don't even have the courage to admit what they did. Gryffindor's my arse._

"Are you mental!" Fred growled. "Charlie would break our hands! We like our hands thank you!"

"Why would I break your hands?" Charlie asked getting involved. Dannica was still glaring hard at the two. Refusing to look away.

"They grabbed my arse" she gritted through her teeth "and are now lying to my face that they didn't. They were right behind me when Someone did and I doubt Bill or Percy would have done it."

Charlie cracked his knuckles glaring at them both now. The twins gulped loudly, shoving Dannica off with a large amount of force making her fall into Winky, they bolted.

Winky squealed in horror. Dannica began apologizing profoundly to her and once more swore she had seen a hand. Charlie gripped her around the waist and helped her to her feet.

"Come on Nica, how about you come to my tent and we can get revenge on them?" Charlie offered, Dannica couldn't take her eyes off the empty space beside Winky, she nodded her head and let him lead her out of the booth with a funny feeling knotting in her belly and it wasn't because of whose arm was around her waist.

_Someone was there under a cloak._


	2. The Dark Mark

Charlie had brought Dannica to his family's tent where the two had tackled the twins to the ground and wrestled them upon seeing them. She pinned George triumphantly with the help of Bill as she straddled his waist and raising her fists in the air in victory.

Mr. Weasley could only shake his head and smile at the older kids. Especially when Charlie lifted Dannica unto his shoulders with the twins helped. They all began to scream and cheer with the others over the match. Bill and Charlie relaying the match to her when she admitted she wasn't paying attention to the game.

"There's no one like Krum!" Ron got on the table with the twins circling around him flapping their flags they had purchased like birds. Dannica giggled with Ginny and Hermione and began to prance with Bill as they acted like ballerinas, mocking Ron.

"He's like a bird in the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete... He's in an artist!" Ron exclaimed.

"I think you're in love Ron!" Ginny yanked his shirt. The twins grabbed him and started singing with Harry. Bill and Charlie piled unto them.

"Viktor I love you! Viktor I do! Whenever we're apart my heart beats only for you!!"

Percy sat still in his chair glaring at them. Dannica jumped on his chair and grabbed his cheeks, shaking his head. High on joy, not much caring about how Percy would feel. She was just tired of him sulking.

That sulking redhead had used a knockback jinx on her and she slammed into Mr. Weasley.

That was the cue to let him know that the children needed to settle down and get to bed. Dannica was invited to stay but declined politely as she rubbed her bottom looking thoroughly irked that Percy couldn't take a joke.

 _This is why we were never friends._ She grumbled to herself. Charlie put his arm over her shoulders and offered to walk her to her tent.

The other children weren't all that ready for bed and begged their father that they would be good as long as they could have one last cup of hot cocoa and then they would turn in for the night. The puppy eyes of his youngest daughter was all that was needed to make him cave in.

"Alright, one last cup! Then off the bed."

"Yay!" The children cheered. Dannica settled in between her favorite boys grinning.

**____**

  
One cup led to two, laughter filled the tent as Harry retold the story about what the twins had done to his cousin Dudley.

"It was mental! He was gagging and sputtering on a foot-long, purple, slimy tongue! His tongue!" Harry doubled over. "It's officially my favorite memory in that house!"

Fred handed Dannica a brightly colored toffee wrapper. She took it and held it up looking at it. "Ton-Tongue Toffee," Fred said brightly. "George and I invented them, and we've been looking for someone to test them on all summer."

"So you guys are actually serious about this?" She asked them as she looked at the candies they had snuck into the place behind their mother's back. "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, you're going to do it?"

"That's right Foxxy" the twins put their arms around her "that we are!"

"I really do hate it when you two speak the same thing at the same time." She muttered under her breath. As much as she's heard it, their unison communication still kind of freaked her out.

"Mum found a stack of order forms when she was cleaning their room," Ginny said holding her hand up and began to tick off the items in which they would be selling.

"And the explosions over the summer coming from their room have only gotten worse" Bill laughed nudging them. "We thought they just liked blowing things up not that they were being little inventors and innovating masterminds."

Dannica appraised the two boys that were still leaning on her. "Well count me in! It's my last year you know. I got to go out with a bang!"

"This is why you didn't make headgirl" Charlie mused looking at her with such warmth, she was sure she was on the brink of exploding into sparkles and rainbows.

The conversation that followed was short, Ginny had fallen asleep against Dannica and she announced it was time for her to go find her family, not feeling guilty that she had not seen them for several hours. They had abandoned her first and probably all because of something called a snorkel.

Charlie walked beside her silently, every now and then they would gaze at each other making them both blush and turn away. She chewed on her bottom lip as he rubbed his neck. It was always the same between the two.

_He's gotten so much cuter in the last year._

They arrived at her tent, she pulled the fabric back and crawled into it, Charlie following right behind her. Xeno was sitting at the little table, Luna was asleep already on the floor pile, snoring softly and clutching her pixie stuffed creature as if her life depended on it.

"There you are!" Her father beamed. "I figured as much that you would be with Mr. Weasley."

She couldn't help but be a bit mad at him. What if she wasn't with the Weasleys? He would have just assumed that's where she was. She could have been kidnapped or killed and he wouldn't even bother to check on her! Much less even send a Patronus her way and inform her that he would leave her all alone.

Charlie held his large callused and blister-filled hand out to Xeno wanting to shake. He took it after looking at Dannica and seeing her grinning brightly at them both, more at Charlie though because she was still angry at her dad. He took Charlie's hand a shook it.

Charlie's broad, good-natured freckly face had Dannica gazing at him once more, taking notice of how his muscular arms had only gotten larger since she last saw him. The arms were filled more with large and shiny burns from his work with Dragons.

"Good to see you! Good to see you again Charles!" Xeno said enthusiastically.

Both Charlie and Dannica spoke at the same time. Charlie having told her father likewise and Dannica tells him his name wasn't Charles but Charlie. Both men ignored her.

He didn't stay long, once gone her father ushered her to bed while he got settled on the sofa. From the other side of the campsite, they could still hear the singing of the over-excited Irish and the echoing odd bangs. Dannica laid down beside her little sister and cuddled into her side. Luna rolled over and threw her arms around her and snuggled into her as if they were little girls again. She couldn't be made at Luna anymore. Not in a million years.

Drifting in and out of sleep, perched on the edge of lovely dreams a huge bang sounded close by. She sat up quickly, rubbing her eyes and squinting at her father. He was sound asleep on the sofa not even disturbed by the screams.

_What in the world?_

Getting to her feet she peaked out between the flaps and gasped loudly, her hands flying to her mouth as she took in the people trampling over each other and the burning smoking tents.

They were no longer celebrating that was for sure. Pulling her body out of view, she scrambled to her dad and shook him harshly.

"Dad! Dad!"

"S'wrong?" He groaned looking at her like she was crazy.

"Somethings wrong! I think we need to go."

He opened his mouth but was silenced a loud explosion happened close by. Luna jumped awake a scream leaving her as all three of them were knocked sideways from the force of the blast. Xeno was quick to right himself and pulled his daughters out of the tent with my difficulty as the tent had been blown over.

People were running into the woods, fleeing and not caring much about who they were knocking over and stamping on. Loud laughter and cheers drifted to them as they stood rooted to their spots not knowing how to get out of the mess. Fire roared around them, all the surrounding tents were on fire.

"Daddy!" Luna whimpered.

Xeno put his arm around her and directed that they get their wands out and start heading to the woods with the crowd. Dannica didn't need to be told twice.

A strong burst of green light illuminated the field before them stopping in their tracks as they looked at the crowd of wizards who were tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight up and marching slowly towards them.

Their faces were covered by hoods and masks, the air above them held up by the magic of their wands, floating along as they continued to match was struggling figures. Contorted and mangled.

Dannica shoved her father and sister to quickly move faster, snapping them away from what was clearing in front of them.

Those had to be surviving Death Eaters. Their robes and masks were just as she remembered them. She was only two when the wizarding war had stopped but she remembers it well. The way they had barged into their home and demanded that their father join them. If it wasn't for their mother, he would have died.

She and her odd experiments had saved them all from being murdered. They went into hiding and four months later they were happily back in their homes, safe and sound.

Harry Potter had vanquished he-who-must-not-be-named.

The marching crowd of wizards was growing in numbers as more people began to join in their sickening fun. Dannica couldn't help but look over her shoulder at them every few seconds to make sure they had a safe distance from them.

Only she had lost her grip on her father and he and her sister had been swept away into the crowd and she was alone.

Looking back at the struggling figures in the air she had realized that two were very small children. Her blood was boiling in anger. Turning fully around, taking a deep breath, and charged at them, her wand raised and preparing to give one hell of a fight.

A strong impact came to her side, knocking her right off her feet. A tall lanky boy with horned rimmed glasses was standing over her, yanking her back to her feet.

It was Percy Weasley.

"The hell was that for!" She shouted at him. "Are you insane?!"

"You can't just charge at a group of terrorists!" He shouted back at her. "You're the one who is insane!"

"Oh thank Merlin!" Charlie bellowed and swept her up into his arms. He was bleeding from his chest, Percy's nose was badly broken and both looked very banged up.

"No time to stop boys. Keep fighting!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed as he ran past with several other members from the Ministry. Charlie sat her back on her feet. With a shared nod the three ran forward joining in the fight.

Throwing spells left and right, Dannica cried out in frustration as a green ball of light shot past her head missing her by an inch. She glared at the person who had tried to hit her.

"Confringo!" She shouted, a jet of fire blasted from her wand and hit the masked figure with great force, throwing him back several meters into other masked men. All of them getting badly burnt.

"Cru-"

Dannica jumped to the side and point her wand at the man who tried to use an unforgivable on her. She had no time for this type of hostility. The man rose into the air and then with a flick of her wand, he was tossed to the side hitting his head rather harshly, not moving.

She chased another masked figure down towards the woods until she had lost him completely in the crowd. Leaning on her knees, hunched over and breathing heavily a rustle of leaves sounded from beside her. Dhe directed her wand to the noise and put her wand down quickly as she noticed it was none other than Winky, the house-elf.

Winky was stumbling about muttering things like 'bad wizards' and 'must hide, get out of way'

Dannica chased after her, to make sure she was okay when she lost sight of the stunning elf.

"Why can't I keep up with anyone!" She screamed out loud into the open. Not caring if she looked mad.

Another loud bang echoed from the edge of the woods. Jumping to where the noise came. She squinted at the staggering man that was very close to her.

"Hey!" She shouted at him. "Do you need help? Are you hurt?" She sprinted to him. He turned around quickly and lifted his wand at her.

She threw her hands up.

"I'm only trying to help! Don't be presumptuous about my intentions!" She said quickly.

Light shot past the area, sending a small glow for a brief moment onto the man's face.

He was pale-skinned, looking disgruntled and a little worse for wear. Lips pouted and narrowed eyes. Dannica gazed at him wondering but on earth, he must have gone through to look so miserable and bleak.

The man stepped towards her and she slowly put her arms down.

"Are you okay?" She asked again hoping he would answer and not bloody well shoot her with a nasty spell. She had dropped her wand when he snuck up on her. It was laying by her feet. If she were to dive for it, it would be pointless. She would get hit either way.

Shaggy brownish blonde hair fell into the man's eyes from what she could see through the dark as he got, even more, closer to her. Still not answering her question but he was breathing rather heavily. She didn't think asking him another question would be worth the waste of breath so she just kept her mouth shut as he stalked closer and closer until he was almost touching her.

He towered over her. Chocolate brown eyes gazing into her blue ones, his pouty lips turned into a smirk.

Her breath was caught in her throat. _This man was very handsome._ Her knickers were already getting soaked just because of the primal sadistic smirk plastered on his face.

_He looks crazy_ _Dannica_ _! Stop getting flustered over him! He'll probably kill you!_

Her mind scolding her for how she was reacting to him, his hand darted out and gripped the back of her head, knotting his fingers in her hair and gripped harshly, she yelped and then shamefully had moaned a little from it.

 _Stop it!_ Her conscious scolded her once more.

The man's smirk turned into a wide grin.

"Who-Who are you?" She stuttered, suppressing the moan once more as he jerked her closer and yanked her head back further as he gazed down at her.

"Who are you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She opened her mouth as his tongue darted out of the side of his mouth and licked his lips.

She gaped at his mouth finding that simple movement rather hot. It only encouraged him more as he pressed his body right against hers and slammed her into a tree. The bark biting into her exposed skin. She grunted and moved just a little but enough to know that the thing pressing into her belly wasn't his wand because his wand was in his right hand that was clutching her arm.

Oh my God, he's got a hard-on!

_Oh, no shit Sherlock!_

"D-Dannic-ca" she whispered, a chill running down her spine and straight between her thighs as he pressed harder into her. She closed her eyes and tried to not go into full beg mode because as much as this situation was messed up.

Not knowing the man who was probably going to seriously hurt or rape her.

She really wanted to screw his brains out.

 _Slut_. Her consciousness snarled. She didn't even care because that's exactly what she was at this moment and she was completely fine with it.

He leaned down, his lips hovering over hers, his warm breath fanning her face he moved his right hand that was on her arm and caressed her cheek.

"See you around Dannica" he whispered before pushing her away and sprinting into the thicket of trees. She stood there wide-eyed, dazed and confused and very embarrassed in herself that when a shout came through where the man had disappeared she screamed.

"MORSMORDRE!"

And something vast, green, and glittering erupted from the darkness and flew up over the treetops and into the sky.

A colossal skull, that looked like a bunch of emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. It rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a constellation. All around the woods, a new wave of screams and cries erupted as the skull had risen higher and higher until it illuminated the entire woods in a greenish glow.

_Holy shit._

Dannica stood dumbfounded as she gazed at the Dark Mark in the sky. Not paying attention to her surroundings. Multiple pounds of feet hit the ground close by and yet she still was gazing at the sky in horror.

Hands grabbed her and her instinct kicked in, her fist flying, and clocked the person around the head.

"Bloody hell!" A boy cried out. Dannica dropped her hand to her side and swooped down grabbing her wand. Then jabbing it into the boy's chest.

"Cedric! You are an idiot!"


	3. Busters

Dannica and Luna had been invited over to the Burrow for dinner, they were all sitting around the table while Mrs. Weasley moved about the room and the house. She sat some snacks on the table for them to snack on while they waited for Percy and Mr. Weasley to return back from the Ministry. Bill had gone to Gringotts to give an extra hand due to the Wizarding Population withdrawing large sums of money because of what happened at the. world cup. 

Dannica had been found by Cedric Diggory, another resident of Ottery St Catchpole. He had helped round children up who had gotten separated from their parents. He had found her and she was worried he may have seen her with that strange man but he didn't make a comment about it leaving her to think he didn't see anything at all and that it would never be brought up. She and her sister Luna returned home catching the portkey out with the Weasleys at the same time. She was deeply worried and shocked to find that the little house Elf Winky had lost her position and set free, someone had stolen Harry's wand which made her feel guilty beyond all measures. 

_I knew I saw a hand take his wand! I knew it. Why didn't I say something?_

She was being hard on herself since then but was grateful that Luna was okay through all the events. They were only home for a few hours and Mrs. Weasley sent Earl their retarded ancient owl to bring a letter inviting them to dinner to be supportive with each other during this awful time. Dannica couldn't send Earl back with a reply and sent their little black true owl Queenie to deliver their acceptance of the invitation. Dannica had to wrap Earl's wing and put him to sleep so he could rest. He flew in through their window and dove right into a burning cauldron. 

_They really ought to have him retire. He's too old to be a delivery owl._

Munching away on what was called a 'tator tot' as Mrs. Weasley said from a recipe book that Hermione had given her for her birthday. Fred jumped behind Dannica making her drop one down her shirt. Where it now laid very uncomfortable in her bra between her boobs. She looked at him and glared.

"Thanks, Freddie," she said. Ron looked at her questionably.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"Yes it is and it's not like I can very well dig it out at the table" she responded curtly. Mrs. Weasley smiled at them oblivious as to what they were talking about as she was bustling to and from the room.

George plopped down beside her on the stool and pointed at her breasts with a cheeky grin. Charlie's eyes narrowed at him. "You got titty tots now" George grinned widely. 

None of the children knew that Mr. Weasley and Percy had returned back from the Ministry. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were in the room. Mr. Weasley who picked up a tater tot and began eating it started choking while Mrs. Weasley gasped appalled.

"George! Don't speak to her that way! Honestly!"

As revenge for George shaming Dannica's breasts, she dismissed her manners and shoved her hand into her bra pulling out the tater tot, and proceeded in smashing into his mouth taking him by surprise. The whole table erupted into laughter. Mrs. Weasley huffed and stormed out of the room. "Disgusting children! Why do even try?" 

Mr. Weasley bit his lip and left the room suppressing a smile. He was always more of the fun parent anyway. 

"Yum!" George said making Ginny and Hermione gag. "boob food!" 

"You're disgusting!" Dannica laughed with Luna very loudly. Charlie smacked the back of George's head. 

"Don't be crude!"

"She's the one that gave me her titty tot" George shrugged, winking at Dannica. Laughter and snide comments being made, they all clutched their bellies with tears in their eyes. All while in the back of Dannica's mind, she couldn't get that handsome strange man from her mind. 

_Who was he?_

_Why did he affect me so much?_

_Would I ever see him again?_

For the next several hours, she tried to remain in the now with her friends but she couldn't help but keep going back to the man who had made her feel so alive and made her want to give herself entirely to him with just one touch. 

Charlie was her only boyfriend she ever had yet he never wanted to touch her, saying he wouldn't because he respected her as a young woman and didn't want to take that from her because he had taken so much already. She wanted to give herself to him and a part of still did but for the first time in her life, she was very willing to let that strange man just take her and risk getting caught. No love involved as she had always thought it would be. 

She was positive that man would have taken whether she was willing or not and that thought alone had her practically panting.

Crossing her legs, as an ache was growing hot between her thighs, she felt her skin flush and become a bit clammy. She was very turned on and couldn't do anything about it. Taking a napkin, she dabbed at her skin, shifting in her chair. Catching Charlie's intense stare, she realized he was watching her sweat roll down her chest disappearing. He very subtly but not to her, covered his crotch, and excused himself saying he was tired and was going to bed. 

They all wished him goodnight except for Dannica. She eyed him hungrily feeling a primal need building to an unbearable point in her body. She was on fire, everything was on fire and her control was hanging by a thread. She stood up. 

"I need some fresh air," She said quickly and leaving the room. Charlie was by the front door, his blue eyes were as dark as a raging sea. Both of their chests were heaving. reaching her hand out, she yanked him down to her level by his collar and tossed her sense out the window, slamming her lips on his. He was quick to respond, gripping her harshly and opening the front door. Pulling her across the lawn to the apple trees, he was practically running and dragging her behind him. 

Once at a safe distance, he slammed her harshly against the tree, gripping her legs and wrapping them around his waist. 

"We shouldn't" He groaned as he attacked her neck, licking the sweat from her. She moaned loudly and gripped his curls between her fingers pressing her chest to his face. 

"I don't care, Charlie! I don't care." She panted, clawing at his shirt and yanking it off him, and dropping into the grass. His lips latched onto her neck, teeth grazing her skin as she moaned pressing her body closer, he rubbed his pants over her shorts, creating friction. Dannica growing impatient, shoved him off her a pushed him to the ground. She dropped her shorts and panties with quick haste while he struggled to push his pants down.

She leaned over and yanked them down from the thighs and proceeded to clamber on top of him. Straddling his waist.

The proper precautions taken care of with the simple flick of the wand from Charlie. The situation, as to what she was about to do was catching up to her.

Her fierce determination was declining fast as nervousness began to set in.

"We don't have to do this Danni," Charlie said calmly, taking her hands to stop them from shaking. "We don't have to do this. It's okay"

She shook her annoyed. She wanted to do this. Of course, she did.

Grabbing his penis that was already hard as a rock, she stroked him gently hoping that she was doing this right and by the way Charlie groaned delightfully, dropping his head back into the grass with his eyes closed and mouth open. She felt that she was doing something right.

"Dannica" he groaned her name, bucking his hips into her hand to create more friction.

What she was doing to him, made a large pressure in her stomach and her breaths were uneven. The determination returning once more.

Stopping she moved so her heat was hovering over his. Meeting his gaze, he took her hand and pressed his length against her entrance.

She was about to push down.

"What are you doing!" A screech came from behind them.

Charlie and Dannica jumped apart. Charlie throwing himself in front of her to shield her lady bits and it kind of warmed her heart except for the fact that he was more naked and his pants dropped to his ankles with just his hands cupping himself from being seen.

It would have been comical to her if it wasn't her in the situation.

"What are you doing!" Ginny asked once more. The twins were behind her laughing hysterically.

"They were trying to garden!" George cracked up. Fred smacked him on the back.

"Planting seeds to blossom, I say!"

"No no wait!" George wheezed. "They were sowing the field to drip and till!"

"Eww!" Ginny squealed. "Stop up the both of you!" She couldn't even look at Charlie. "Pull your pants up!"

"Bloody hell! Why can't we get privacy!" Charlie snapped.

Ginny scoffed loudly and turned her back on him. Dannica yanked her shorts back on. "If you wanted privacy maybe you shouldn't be humping like cavemen in the open! Youre not animals"

"I don't know Gin. I say Nica is about as much as animal as you are in the morning" Fred grinned. "I mean have you seen yourself in the morning" he gestured to his hair moving his hands out. "You are a true Gryffindor with that bush and--"

He never could finish what he was about to say for Ginny had swung her fist back and cracked him in the nose.

"Whose ugly now!" She sneered.

George began laughing harder as Fred clutched his nose and whimpered. "Don't worry Freddie. I've always been the good-looking one."

Dannica grimaced as she stared at the two. She threw her hands up and directed it at them both. "You're identical!"

"Exactly!" They said together. More with Fred sounding muffled for all the blood running down his face.

"I'm done," Dannica said moving around them. Charlie groaned loudly and his muffled voice followed her as she left them all. Didn't take a genius to know he was yelling at them. Ginny caught up with her. Grabbing her arm to halt her from going any further.

"What are you doing Danni?"

"What do you mean?"

Ginny rubbed her cheeks and grabbed Dannica's face. "I mean! That's my brother, okay. I know you're both in love and too stupid to do anything about it but why are you getting involved with him again? It's only going to hurt you both when he leaves _again_."

_Girl's got a point._

Dannica frowned, pushing her hands from her face. "Weak moment. You know how hard it is for us when we're together."

It was true. Dannica may have been dumped and left to endure the worst heartbreak she's ever endured when Charlie left.

_"I'm sorry Danni. I just don't think long distance is worth the trouble._ _You're_ _still in school, you can get another boyfriend. I just, I want to study Dragons and cant have the trouble of a girlfriend on top of that"_

Heartbreak was just an easy way of putting it. She really did love him. He was her best friend. Then he just abandoned her and on top of it, he did it when her mother had just died.

"I know it's hard" Ginny whispered. "That's why mum sent me out here to make sure you weren't falling back into old habits. She knew Charlie didn't go to bed and she knew you both were sneaking off"

Trust in Mrs. Weasley to have her back, to look after her like a mother should. Though the woman would like nothing more than for the two to get back together and Charlie to move back home and stay. She and everyone knew Charlie wasn't coming back for anyone. He loved Romania too much to leave.

And Dannica wasn't leaving her family no matter much they annoyed her most of the time.

"Thanks, Ginny" Dannica sighed putting her arm around the girl. Ginny smiled at her.

"As much as I love Charlie. I like you more you know. You're the big sister I've always wanted. I don't want his selfishness to ruin that. Plus mum likes having another daughter."

Both of them grinned at each other. "Knitting buddies," they said together.


	4. He's a Giant Git

Dannica was in Diagon Alley getting her supplies needed for the school year. Luckily her father had kept her old school items over the years to be put to use for Luna. Not much needed to be brought for the year except for potion ingredients and a new cauldron for Dannica. There was an accident in the greenhouse of their home where she was brewing draught of living death.

Extreme of her and stupid to be brewing such a dangerous potion but she was convinced her father would be putting it to use during the year. The garden gnomes were getting their dribbleplums and tearing the yard up but Dannica didn't think about how much Luna loved to toss the odd plant here and there in the greenhouse when pruning them.

Thank the god's Luna hadn't been in there when the cauldron exploded. Or else she would have had a sister forever asleep.

"Ooohhh," Luna said dreamily pointing out a strange yellowish fat ball in the pet shop window as they were passing by. Dannica stopped to look at it, feeling guilty about the accident that happened only last night. She was distracted too and feeling as if she was neglecting her little sister.

So she would put up with Luna's overexcitement for the day. Even if that means stopping every three minutes to let her look at stuff.

"It's kind of cute" Dannica said peering at what looked like a mini muffler but fatter and didn't have any hair.

"Maybe it's a daisyduds" Luna commented looking as if she truly believed that. Dannica blinked at her, almost about to go back on her promise of being a supportive sister today.

"Luna," she said slowly. "Daisyduds don't exist. Okay, look at the sign above it say psyduck. It's a crossbreed duck." She pointed at the sign that was hanging in the window.

"No..." Luna said shaking her head. "It's a daisydud. They don't know that they're talking. about. We should tell them"

Luna took a step to go into the shop. Dannica snatched the back of her shirt and yanked her back, biting her tongue to not say something extremely hurtful but Luna was officially testing her patience again.

By the time they arrived home, it was after lunch and their father was nowhere to be found. Dannica put their vault key into her bag for safekeeping until their dad got back. She didn't trust leaving that around when Luna was always making the odd crafts out of things she probably shouldn't.

"Lu?" Dannica called from her room. "Luna!"

Feet pounded against the creaky floor and long blonde hair whipped around the corner then big blue wide eyes were staring at her with wonder. Dannica jumped back and screamed from how close Luna had gotten to her when she turned around. She pushed her back.

"Space Luna! Space!" Dannica snapped, pressing her palm to her chest to calm her racing heart.

"Sorry" Luna whispered biting her lip to keep from grinning.

Dannica eyed her and shook her head. "Listen I am going over to Cedrics. Do you want to come? I'm sure Mary wouldn't mind the company."

"No thank you" she chirped then left the room humming Hogwarts song.

"Hoggy hoggy Hogwarts..."

Dannica turned back to her wardrobe and changed into some loose running clothes. She could just apparate to his home but the run would be nice.

*** * ***

The rest of the summer passed with Dannica spending most of her time over at the Diggory's home instead of going to the Weasley's. What happened between her and Charlie made her extremely embarrassed. To almost give herself to him so willingly and then to get caught by his siblings. She was more ashamed at facing Molly Weasley than Charlie himself. That was her home, she was welcomed into it and then to go behind her back and do that. Well, it was shameful.

Flicking her wand at the items on her bed they wafted over to her trunk and packed away nicely. Grabbing her camouflage jeans and pulling them up and a weird sister's shirt that was a lot smaller than she remembered it to be. Her belly was showing and the very sparkly diamond that was attached to her skin.

Her father didn't know she had gone out with Gemma to the muggle side and got what all the muggle girls were raging about.

Belly piercings.

"I'm leaving and I am an adult. It's not like he can punish me," she mumbled to herself. Yanking on her combat boots she styled her hair making it very poofy and curly. Her make up put on and packed away and her favorite hoops in her ears and bands on her arm, she bounded down the stairs.

Standing next to her sister who was wearing a pretty tulle blue skirt and leggings and a pixie shirt. With her very much loved pale pink coat. They were very different from each other. Luna dreamy and girlish. Dannica was grungy and more practical.

Xeno, pasted Dannica her dragon scale jacket which she shrugged on. He was eyeing that very sparkly jewel that was on full display and glinting in the sunlight that was coming through their small window. He chose not to say anything but the look on his face was nothing but showing he would like to say a lot.

Dannica just couldn't be bothered to care now on how he felt. She was still angry at him for leaving her alone. Even after the World cup and the troubles that followed. He had left the house and stayed gone most days leaving her to care for her little sister. Not that Luna couldn't take care of herself but most of the time... The girl really did need adult supervision.

She was just like her mum.

Pandora Lovegood was anything but ordinary. Her experiments with potions and deadly plants had gotten herself killed when Dannica was only thirteen years old, she was away at Hogwarts. Her third year and her nine-year-old sister was at home with their father and all alone. Dumbledore had been kind enough in allowing Dannica to return home for a few months with a hired tutor from the school. Professor Quirrell was always kind to her and helped her through a very difficult time. Only that following year he went mad, quit his muggle studies position, became the defence against the dark arts teacher, and then died mysteriously. Most of the Ravenclaws were saddened by his death but not more than Dannica was.

She lost her mother and then the next year lost her favorite Ravenclaw Professor the following year. Then she had to endure a very difficult time in her fifth year dealing with Gilderoy Lockhart who was also a Ravenclaw and took his time to criticize her and followed her around the school about her seeker abilities so much that she quit.

The Ravenclaw house had never forgiven her for it.

Was also the year that Charlie had broken up with her. Left her heartbroken at Christmas. She had to go back to school and spend the rest of the year moping about.

Then her sixth year she had made a friend in Remus Lupin. He had listened to her troubles, helped her deal with the depression she found herself buried in missing her mother and losing her friends all because she was mopey and tired of the losses she's had to endure. She was still suffering from a broken heart that Charlie had put her in last Christmas. Seeing him over the summer he had treated her like they were together again and then left once more leaving her in more shattered pieces than before.

Remus Lupin was the bravest man she knew. He braved the storm of a teenager's broken heart.

Only Professor Snape was taken to being rather cruel to her for going to him about her troubles instead of showing up to her extracurricular activities she had with him and the time he made for her to get help in her studies.

Something Professor Severus Snape has never done for students.

With only a handful of friends left with none in her own house other than her little sister. Dannica was very keen on making amends with her favorite Teacher in hopes he understood why she never confided in him when she knew how stressed out he was with his job and the extra tasks the headmaster had pressed on him.

She chose not to tell him because of her worries of bothering him more than she should. He wasn't her head of house. Flitwick was and she didn't need that man to see anything but a trouble and joy, not something that was sad and depressed and acting out because she couldn't figure out how to explain her feelings.

Extra time was put in with the Weasley twins Fred and Georges antics.

Professor McGonagall had expressed on more than one account that she was very lucky not to have her in her house but was saddened by it all the same.

The hat had told her she would have done well in Gryffindor but even more so in Slytherin.

She chose Ravenclaw for her dad.

"Are you going to be okay this year?" Luna asked quietly as they walked through Kings Cross station and to platform nine and three quarters.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She responded rather quickly. Luna stared at her and it was clear that even her dreamy little sister just couldn't be fooled by her acting. "Really Lu, I am better," she said once more and putting her arm around Luna's shoulder.

"That's what you said last year and then daddy got an owl that professor Lupin had to talk you down from ju--"

"Luna! I said I am better!" Dannica snapped. Instead of waiting on her father and sister she sped her pace up and left them behind her as she pushed her trolley through the wall.

The massive purple steam train that took all the students to Hogwarts every year on September first at exactly eleven o'clock on the dot sat ready to be boarded and depart. Students were already boarding after giving heartfelt goodbyes to their families. Dannica saw the large gathering of the Weasley family and chose to say goodbye to Mrs. Weasley finding a surprise at seeing Bill and Charlie were there too.

"Danni!" Mrs. Weasley greeted warmly. "So good to see you again" she took Dannica into her arms and gave her a great big hug.

"Watcha talking about mum?" Ron said. "You saw her last night!"

"Yeah, she was very obviously ignoring Charlie. It made dinner awkward" George exclaimed. Charlie smacked him in the back of the head silencing him from saying more. Mrs. Weasley ignore her sons and kept her focus on Dannica.

"I hope you have a good year and don't be a stranger about sending me letters. I want to hear from you and as for Charlie. I don't know what he has done now but there is always Bill--"

"Mum!" All six Weasleys who were present exclaimed. 

Dannica tossed her head back and gave a belly laugh before hugging Mrs. Weasley one last time.

Charlie and Bill gave their siblings goodbyes and turned to her. Bill was quick at getting away quickly in case his mother was to say something else that was matchmaking and gave her a kiss to the cheek, a bear hug, and a promise of writing soon before dashing off to Gringotts.

Charlie and Dannica were just staring at each other, the tension thick between them.

"So..." Charlie began, scratching the back of his head. His curly hair messing up more.

"Yeah..." Dannica agreed. The awkwardness was only intensifying more and more.

"Listen I am sorry about--" Charlie started. Dannica's heart was dropping more.

_He's sorry. He's sorry that he almost had sex with me. Of course, he's sorry. He never wanted to be with me that way even when we were together! I'm so stupid!_

"I should have respected you," Charlie said drawing her back to the present. "You deserve to be with someone who loves you."

Dannica glared at him and bawled her fists up. "And you don't love me?"

Charlie's eyes widen and he began to shake his head fast. Reaching to grab her hands but she yanked them away.

"Of course I love you, Danni! I love you so much!"

"No, you don't Charlie! If you did you wouldn't have left me so broken! You left me and you never wrote me. You were my best friend and you just left. So what if I wanted to sleep with you! Whether I was with you or not. I love you and I don't regret it almost happening so why are you?" She shoved at his chest. "Why do you constantly have to make me love you more and then rip me apart like I am some plaything!" She shoved once more. "You're a complete ars,e Charlie Weasley!"

"Danni..."

"Don't Danni me! Just leave me alone!"

Dannica grabbed her bag off the floor and slung it around her shoulders before turning on her heel and stormed into the train and to an empty compartment in the Ravenclaw section.

_Screw him! Screw him! I don't need him. He's nothing to me. Who needs Charlie? I surely don't!_

"We saw"

There in the doorway were Adrian Pucey and Gemma Foyley. Two Slytherins and her best friends. Adrian sat down beside her and pulled her into his side causing the waterworks to start and a fountain of tears to be spilled all over his dress shirt. Gemma had chosen to remain silent. Adrian was the comforter where she was more of the let's seek revenge type.

"He's a giant git," Adrian said as Dannica sniffled, her sobs turning into hiccups.

"He's more than a giant git, he's a floozy and the biggest idiot and doesn't deserve you, Nica. You deserve better than him." Gemma said causing Dannica to laugh lightly. "Keep telling you to go for a Slytherin. They may be arseholes at times but at least us girls are treated right."

Adrian shook his head at her.

"Marcus doesn't treat Daphne all that nicely" Dannica whispered.

"Because Flint is an idiot and Greengrass is even more of an idiot" Adrian laughed loudly. "They're perfect for each other. Now Malfoy and Parkinson on the other hand..."

"Oh please no" Dannica grumbled. "No Malfoy talk. That little git has sent me several letters over the summer telling me what a big pile of birdshit I am for insulting him."

"What else is new?" Gemma spoke lazily. "You're always insulting him."

"And he runs to you like you're the light of his world. Can't get enough of you" Adrian added.

"He's crushing hard on you. Boy should really learn his place" Gemma sneered.

"Oh shut up" Dannica giggled. Feeling much better than how she did at the start of her journey to Hogwarts.


	5. Oh Pincey

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Dannica allowed Adrian and Gemma to drag her over to their house table. It's not like anyone from Ravenclaw would miss her.

She regrets asking the hat to be in Ravenclaw now. All her friends were most Gryffindor's because it was the Weasley family, the three odd Slytherins and one Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory.

"This sucks" Dannica huffed putting her chin in her hands looking up at the podium where Dumbledore stood looking at the crowd of students with twinkly blue eyes.

"You mean because nobody wants you around them because of your smell?" The blonde git asked. She glared at Draco, then proceeded to smell her robe.

_Do I stink?_

"What are you on about Malfoy?" Gemma grunted with a mouthful of food. Spewing it on the table in front of him. He grimaced where Dannica was still sniffing her robes debating with herself if she did really stink.

"Be careful there Malfoy, she's got claws and might eat you" Adrian sneered. Draco's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Wish she would" he proceeded in humping the air. "Maybe she can choke on this--"

"Malfoy" a cold voice drawled out from behind him, black hair and a brooding frown plastered on his face. "Sit... Down..."

"Yes, professor," Draco said quickly and rushed off to his seat. Dannica who decided she didn't stink at all looked up at Professor Snape, having ignored the comments made by Draco about his little willy and his desire for her mouth.

"Miss Lovegood. This is the Slytherin house table. Not Ravenclaw, perhaps you should move along now," he said a little more kindly towards her. She gazed up at him, nodded her head slowly, and looked towards her house where they were all glaring at her heatedly. He looked at where she was and his frown deepened more.

"Perhaps I can let it slide for the night." He said cooley.

She sat back down and gazed at him gratefully. "Thank you, Professor"

He hummed and turned, throwing his cape out and gliding out behind him like wings as he stormed back towards the front. Adrian and Gemma snickered loudly as Marcus threw himself down in front of them looking devilish and up to no good.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

"Just Snape letting Nica by with sitting here," Adrian said. "As usual"

"More like every night." Gemma crackled.

Marcus looked at her and rose an eyebrow. "How do you get him to like you? He's our head of house and he never lets us do what we want most of the time. How do you get by with everything?"

Dannica grinned her cheeks heating up lightly.

_It's because I talk to him._

*** * ***

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore in his usual delicate blue robes and half-moon spectacles smiled at all the students brightly taking in all the faces. He kept his gaze on the Gryffindor table a little more but mostly on who Dannica knew who it was he was actually looking at.

_Harry Potter._

"Welcome welcome! To another year at Hogwarts and welcome to our new students. We hope you find yourselves at home at our school. Serious news I must share is I regret to say will not be having the Quidditch Cup this year"

The entire room exploded in sounds of dissatisfaction, "Settle down. Settle down. As I was saying, not only will be Hogwarts be home to you but to some very special guests as well" He stopped talking when Flitch came hobbling down doing knee highs in a run and stop to whisper to Dumbledore. The whole room busted into laughter at him and how weird he was. Dumbledore looked a bit annoyed and Flitch went running back down the aisle.

"So we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore continued.

The doors once again slammed open, and a mysterious man with a bizarre appearance appeared through the doorway, hobbling down, his wooden prosthetic leg scraping the floor as he dragged it. A magical eye rotating all around, looking at everything and everyone quickly.

_Mad-eye!_

Dannica grinned widely at him, he was a legend! Her father as crazy as he is as always spoke highly of Mad-eye. Dannica remembers that awful night when Death Eaters came for her father. It was Mad-eye Moody and Rufus Scrimgeour who had come to their recuse. If there was any student or person who was a huge fan of Allister Moody, it was Dannica Lovegood.

"Ah yes... This Professor Allister Mad-Eye Moody, our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher"

"What rubbish! Father says he's a crazy old fool" Draco shouted rather loudly.

Dannica and Gemma, another fan of Allister Moody had sent nasty glares at Malfoy.

"The Tournament calls for a single champion from each of the three largest wizarding schools in Europe to compete in a series of three trials for the prize of one thousand Galleons. Though it wasn't played in the past due to the vast number of student deaths, However, both Crouch of the Department of International Co-operation and Bagman of the Department of Games and Sports at the British Ministry of Magic has decided to reinstate the tournament under the condition that new safety rules are used, including that no student under the age of seventeen will submit their name for consideration."

"RUBBISH!!" The twins yelled loudly and Dannica cracked a smile at their behavior.

"THAT'S RUBBISH!" they cried out louder.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore boomed sending the room to go silent as the room erupted into outcries for how unfair this was. "The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast in October, I now invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home!"

The usual food appeared all around the tables, mouthwatering turkey breasts, and legs, an assortment of side dishes.

Dannica dove in for some veggies as she was a vegetarian. Despite how much her little sister Luna loved meat. She however couldn't stand the thought of eating a little animal.

All through dinner she kept glancing up towards the professor's table with Gemma. Both girls were trying their hardest to get a glance at Moody. They were both very excited to have such an esteemed Auror to teach them. Even if he's gone a little crazy in the past few years he was still great. His vigilance about every single thing had made him the best. 

Though Dannica understood that what people called him crazy for about his security was not because he was getting old but because of the high part he played in rounding up Death Eaters after the Wizarding war. He is the reason why most of the inhabitants of Azkaban were of his doing. It was understandable how concerned the man was. He made a lot of enemies and it's reasonable why he had become so paranoid.

Dannica wouldn't be all that surprised if something were to happen to the man.

The dinner went by quickly, Dannica got up and wished the two boys and her Gemma a good night and rushed over to Ravenclaw table and gathered the girls from the first year's and ushered them to Ravenclaw tower on the fifth floor.

The door with no handle but a bronze knocker the shape of an Eagle came to view. She hastily told them how to enter and grabbed the knocker and knocked against the heavy wooden door. The eagle came to life and blinked at them. The first year behind her jumped back in shock.

"Take away the whole and some still remains. What is it?" The Eagle asked.

Dannica smiled at it forcefully as the students behind her chatted about what the answer could. Possibly be. It was so simple.

"Wholesome," Dannica answered.

The door swung open. She looked at the others. "In order to enter the tower, you must answer the riddle. If you get it wrong you won't get a second chance. You'll have to wait for someone to get it right and trust when I say you'll be waiting quite a while. Us Ravenclaws tend to spend our time in the library or in one of the courtyards with our noses pressed in books. We don't hang out in our common room all that often."

They all nodded and she gestured for them to start entering the room. The other three groups of first years were now on their way. She stood in the door to keep it open for them. No thanks were given as the two prefect boys shoved into her making her hit the stone wall a little harder than necessary.

_Arseholes_ _!_

Yanking them back by their collars she slammed the door shut.

_They can answer the damn riddles themselves!_

The circular room with its beautiful arched windows and blue and bronze silks came into view. She stepped onto the midnight blue carpet covered in stars and grinned at them all. She directed to the high ceiling that had the constellations shining brightly on it. The students looked up and awed loudly.

"This is our common room. You'll find many of us reading in here or playing wizards chest at many of the tables in this room once curfew has passed." She directed to the bookcases. "Our head of house Filius Flitwick is the Charms Professor and he has been gracious enough to allow us access to his books as long as they are taken care of at all times."

"Now follow me to your Dormitories" leading them to the staircase she pointed at the very large statue of the founder of the house. "This is Rowena Ravenclaw, she's one of the founders. You'll often see her roaming about this tower if you get lucky enough to see her that is. She tends to mope alone and doesn't like to be bothered all that much."

Showing the girls where they would be sleeping and gelling them all find their appointed rooms she went to her room and shut the door.

One bed.

She sighed but was at least grateful that she was alone this year.

"At least I won't wake up to a shaved head again" she whispered into the darkroom. Stripping down to her undergarments she leaned against the window seal and popped the window on allowing the cool midnight air to soothe her burning skin.

"Just one year left Danni" pressing her cheek against the stone and she gazed out into the dark where she normally got an amazing view of the forbidden forest. "One year and you're free."

Crawling into bed she drifted off the comforting sound of the wind whistling and the cool breeze drifting around her room.

*** * ***

The following morning she had gone to the library and got started on researching for her papers that she knew she would be getting for homework once classes started the next day.

Hidden away in the library and skipping out on her meals for the whole day, her friends pushed to the back of her mind and the mysterious man from the world cup was so far back on her priorities she had almost forgotten he ever happened that was until Cedric popped up behind a bookshelf when she pulled poison antidotes volume off the shelf. He was grinning at her as she yelped.

"Cedric!" She hissed, clutching her chest and breathing hard.

"Hey Danni," he said then rushing around the bookcase to knock shoulder with her. "You've been in all day?"

"Yes, you know me. If you don't see me --"

"Near the potions lab your in the library of stuffing your face with cauldron chocolates in Mcgonagall's room."

"Exactly" she beamed.

They both sat down on one of the many plush chairs, she brought her knees to her chest while he played with a paper bird and watched it mindlessly fly above his head. He didn't ask her any questions knowing how much she hated to be bothered when reading. They sat there until Madam Pince told them to get out.

"She just wants us to get out because Filtch just snuck in here," Dannica said with her nose still pressed into the book. Not bothering to check out any of the books she had gathered in her bag from the shelves.

Cedric choked on the sip of water he had taken from his bottle and stared at her with wide eyes.

"How did you see that!"

"Well," she responded and put the book down, smirking at him. "Stand right here"

Stopping him from moving any further from the library, she held a hand up and began to put one finger down slowly. Right as she was just holding a closed fist. Giggling wafted from the room.

"Oh Pincey you are a twinkle to my raging dinkle"

Cedric's face turned into one of pure disgust.

"Oh, Merlin! That was Filtch!"

"Told you" Dannica giggled and skipped off happily leaving Cedric to be so nauseated that he needed to go see Pomfrey.

Dannica fell asleep a little more peacefully that night and was feeling very prepared for the classes she would have.


	6. Is that what you wanted?

Morning came quicker than Dannica was ready for. Having been tossing and turning through the night with dreams filled with sinister smirks, darting tongues, brown chocolate eyes, and forest floors. Her bed wasn't just wet from sweat to her utter embarrassment.

Quickly taking a shower and getting ready for the day, she was thankful at the very least for being an early riser. Her hair curled, makeup in place, and down in the great hall she got the morning's breakfast first choice. As usual, she grabbed a banana and a small bowl of porridge filled with dried fruits and granola. She was more thankful when one of the house-elf Tegan sat a pot of coffee down in front of her.

"Good morning Tegan" she greeted warmly, pouring herself a cup. The elf bowed low.

"Misses Dannica, mornings!" She squeaked smiling brightly at her. Then she snapped her fingers and _popped_ out.

"Love that elf," Dannica said to herself and started on her breakfast in peace. Well, what would have been peace if Adrian wasn't also an early riser too. He had brought Marcus along and pushed him into the seat in front of her. He grunted a 'hello' before falling face-first onto the hard surface and was snoring away.

"Uh... Rough night?" She asked eyeing Marcus up and wondering if that half-troll rumor was possibly true or not.

_How can he sleep like that?_

"Yes," Adrian replied curtly while piling up on fruit and biscuits. He began eating quickly, sticking food into his bag after wrapping them up nicely. Dannica watched him as she sipped her coffee wondering why he was acting like he won't ever eat again. He caught her staring. Looking down at the food in his hands he looked back at her and smiled with a mouth full of food.

"I out stew lord" he spewed food.

Dannica grabbed her napkin and leaned over wiping his face and grimacing. "Please, Ian. Manners"

Swallowing his food, he shook his head and blushed deeply. "Sorry, Nica. I got to study today and won't see food again until dinner. It's a big day. Snape's posted a study session on the notice board in the common room. I need all the help I can get if I want to train at Saint Mungo's next year."

Dannica's jaw dropped. She didn't even check the notice board. "Is it for only Slytherins?" She asked hesitantly.

"No... I don't think it is. Even if it is, you're Dannica Lovegood. He loves you. I thought it would be given you'd be there anyway." He mumbled and smacked Marcus making him jump awake and land on his back. He scrambled to his feet and seized some food from the table and stuffed it into his robes and shirt like it was a bowl.

"Gots to go! Bye Nica!" Marcus yelled and ran from the room, dropping pastries as he went. She watched him leave slightly amused.

Well, that was a turnaround.

Adrian left and she finished her breakfast in a timely manner and made her way back up to the Ravenclaw tower to make sure the first years were up. Once that was one with no work required as the new little minds were so anxious to start on the right track she took them down to the great hall again and fetched the schedules from Flitwick to help pass out.

That did require a bit more work than she would have liked but it's been like that last year too. Her first year as a perfect didn't require her to handle schedules as her schedule at the time was so full of studying and preparing for her O.W.L.S it was nice though to be a bit of a help for Flitwick when she wasn't out there getting detention for the trouble she got herself in with the Weasley Twins. Her own schedule was the same only the times were different.

Potions on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for three hours after early mornings seven to ten.

Transfiguration Tuesday after lunch.

Defence against the Dark Arts Monday and Friday at five in the afternoon for two hours.

Charms on Wednesday at three in the afternoon.

She had dropped the extracurricular activities that she found interesting last year and taken to joining Professor Snape in his room an hour before dinner to get help studying. Though that was a matter worth discussing as last year with Professor Lupin had made Snape very angry at her.

Sighing she grabbed a few more pieces of fruit and dropped them into her bag and made her way to potions.

Professor Snape was sitting at his desk, scribbling away. She was very early. An hour early to be exact but that was fine. Snape didn't look up until she stood in front of his desk holding an apple and peach-filled jam scone out to him knowing how he hated strawberry.

"I brought you breakfast Severus" she smiled lightly at him. His lips quirked up slightly and his fingers brushed against hers as he took the items.

"Thank you," he said softly keeping that intense eye contact with her, black to icy blue. Her cheeks heated up and she looked away and coughed to hide her blush. Snape smiled at her and it worsens her tinted cheeks.

_Stop it he's your professor! Must we go through this every year! Silly girl!_

"It's no problem" she whispered and took her place at the front desk. He leaned back in his chair and started eating the scone watching her. She was staring back at him. Neither one speaking as he ate and the two of them stared at each other like they were the most interesting things in the room. And by Dannica's standards. . .

He was.

"H-how was your summer?" She stuttered, tucking her hair behind her ear. Snape tilted his head and then got up and walked in front of her. Leaning down he got pretty close to her face and it made her pulse go haywire.

"How was your summer Dannica?"

"Well... Well it went f-fine I guess" she said, directing her eyes elsewhere so she didn't have to stare at him anymore.

"Fine?" He asked, grabbing her chin and making her look at him. "Just fine? Didn't go looking for any strange creatures with your father and sister? Didn't obsess over Charlie Weasley?"

Oh, how she hated he knew her! She could stomp her foot like a child right now. Every single year he knows what she's done and he knows all her summers just weren't that great since her mother died. He could read her like an open book and she refused to believe no matter the rumors that he could read minds. No one can read minds. It wasn't possible. Theoretically, they just couldn't.

"Stop doing that" she muttered, jerking her chin from his grasp. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Doing what?"

"You know what. That obbly bobbly thingy you do with your eyes and know exactly what it is I am doing. Where did you even learn that anyway?"

_Good change the subject. He can't make you answer everything._

Yes, he could. He's dreamy.

_You're an idiot._

"Dannica, I think you've must have hit your head at some point this morning," Snape said standing up tall and turning from her elegantly. She couldn't help but what his cape flutter around him so smoothly and lay at his side as if it was never disturbed.

Hit her head? Ha! She wishes that were the case. First Charlie, then Mystery man, then Charlie back to the Mystery man and finally her Potions Professor.

She's a girl with needs that need fulfilling yet apparently wasn't good enough to just be yanked by her hips and forced on her back or knees and just be made to scream from the amount of pleasu-

"Miss Lovegood?" Snape said loudly drawing her from her mind. She looked up at him, her breathing a little jagged and a throbbing ache between her thighs. He was sitting down again looking slightly uncomfortable.

"What is the matter with you?" He asked.

"Nothing" she responded coolly.

"Nothing?" He repeated, looking closer at him she could see a light tint of pink on his cheeks and even his own chest was rising and falling a little faster than before.

Well, it wasn't nothing. She wants to have sex! If she can't get it from someone she likes she very damn well will get it from a stranger!

_As I said before. Slut._

Oh shut up!

Snape's cheeks were undeniably pinker now, he's taken to crossing his legs and not make direct eye contact with her anymore.

"Nothing" she repeated, forcing a smile.

He didn't get the chance to question her further which she was grateful for. The classroom door reopened and the eight remaining seventh-year's who were smart enough to pass the class last year came in and sat down. Severus Snape was affected by the things roaming in her mind. That's what she knew but she wouldn't dare question it, no matter how badly she wanted to.

He's her professor! It's very inappropriate!

The class got started and no more looks were pointed at her as far as she knew. He kept his gaze elsewhere but she could have sworn she shall him look at her a few times but he was looking at something behind her when she looked up at him. It went on like That for a full three hours. All his boring questions answered that were extremely easy to her. She brewed the potions he's requested perfectly and then he gave out homework. An essay of their choosing.

She once again knew that was the case and was almost finished with the one she started on yesterday. She just needed a few more added touches and the essay will be complete and worthy of full marks.

"Get out" he snapped at them before the bell rang signaling for them to go to their next class. The door flung open with a flick of his wand and they all scrambled to get out fast. Dannica however did not scramble, she stopped in front of him and smiled up at him. He finally met her eyes when he realized she wasn't budging.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Get out Miss Lovegood"

"What's wrong?"

"Leave Miss Lovegood"

"I'll leave when you stop brooding and tell me what's the matter with you," she said, raising her voice slightly. He sighed and pinched his nose and flicked his sand once more at the door.

It slammed shut and the lock fell into place. His black eyes seemed to morph into something more intense as he gazed down at her. She swallowed hard and then she was pressed against his desk, he had trapped her between his arms and his lips crashed unto hers with fierce intensity.

She found herself responding with the same fever. Grabbing her hips he pulled her to sit on the desk and then yanking her hips forward once more as he made himself comfortable between his legs. Her skirt riding up her thighs and his bare cold fingertips dug harshly into her skin making her cry out, Snape took that opportunity to dart his touch in her mouth and tangle his fingers in her hair.

Pressure building up intensely in her belly she moaned quite loudly against his mouth as he stepped closer, and closer until something else was pressing against her very thing pair of panties. Intensifying the need in her even more.

"Not here" she mumbled through the little breaths she could get between his vicious kisses.

"Yes here" Snape breathed. Flicking his wand once more she had no idea what he did but went along with it. "You're not going to some stranger who could hurt you." He Groaned as her hands circled around his waist, one sliding daringly down his stomach to his trousers.

"You're my professor" she mumbled.

"I am but I just can't seem to help myself"

Those words were all she needed to get a surge of confidence. Pulling his robes apart, she grabbed his trousers and undid the buttons quickly, and pressed them and his underwear down lightly where he sprang free. Though she was confident in doing that, she wasn't quite there yet to actually look at him.

He seemed to have notice and yanked her legs apart more and hooking his finger into her panties and pulled them to the side. That hooked finger pressed against her folds then onto her clit and she cried out once more at the feeling of something other than her own fingers against her.

Her head fell forward and pressed against his chest. He grunted, as his fingers slid down until he was at her entrance and he pushed inside her with ease at how dripping wet she was.

This pleased him greatly.

"Look at you" he groaned deep in his throat. "You're a wanton thing aren't you"

His finger slid out and pressed back in harder than before. She bit her lips to keep from whimpering as she nodded her head.

The finger pulled out and then he was adjusting himself, then something large was pressing against her. She looked into his eyes and that small smirk widen further. He grabbed her back and held her. Without any warning, he slammed his lips on hers and slammed into her. Bringing water to her eyes, she cried out not from pleasure but from pain as he pulled in and out and muffled her screams with his mouth. She motioned for him to keep going as he released his hold on her.

"Is this what you wanted?" He asked, slamming into her hard once more. Where she had suddenly found herself starting to seriously enjoy this. "You wanted a man to be forced on you and then take you?"

She whimpered and grabbed him, encouraging that he go faster.

"I take that as a yes" he groaned. Shoving her to lay on her back and yanking her bottom off the edge of his desk as he thrust causing them both to make a sound that he was glad to have put a spell on the room.

The two grabbing and touching at each other and making intelligible noises, soon a pressure build-up so intensely in her stomach, she hooked her legs around his waist and grabbed his shirt, her fingers knotting the material in her fist, he grinned down at her.

"That's right." He said causing her toes to curl at how sexy he looked to her. With his black hair devilish, pale cheeks red, and a slight sweat running down his forehead. "Give into it Dannica"

Hearing her name so breathy on his lips sent her in overdrive. She tossed her head back and cried out, her body felt like it fell into boiling waters then she was floating on clouds far more relaxed than she ever was before.

Five more pushes from Snape and he buried his face in her neck from his own release. Groaning, the vibrations tingled her neck and she found herself loving how close they were even like this.

Both breathing hard, chest to chest. He pulled out of her abruptly and she winced. He right himself quickly mumbling an apology which she waved off.

"Is that what to wanted?" He asked as he turned around and fixed her panties and unbunched her skirt so that it laid right. His hands slid to her hair and smooth it down, caressing her face. He smiled at her making her giggle and nodded at him.

"Yes that's what I wanted" she whispered.

"Good" he responded helping her off his desk. She was still throbbing a little. Though she was enjoying that at the end, she was starting to feel the pain now.

Blood was running down her leg. She looked at it and cringed. With a flick on his wand, the blood was gone. He wasn't looking at her in disgust like she assumed he would have.

"It's only normal Dannica. Now off you get. I got class in an hour, and you need to freshen up"

The door opened once more and she stumbled out of the room, looking back at him. His back was already turned. Several steps down the hall she heard something break and a yell coming from his classroom.

Picking her pace up she rushed to the Ravenclaw tower as fast as she could go. Guilt began to grow in her chest the closer she got to it.

What did we just do?


	7. I learned it from a Book

Cleaned up and slightly nervous about what just happened in the Potions room with her Professor, Dannica pulled her robe a little more tighter around herself and made her way to the Great Hall for Lunch.

_How could I have done that with Professor Snape?_

_What if someone saw and he lost his job? Year's down the drain. He would be ruined._

_His credibility diminished._

_What if he expects more from me now?! What if he thinks I owe him a favor!_

_Oh Merlin I am his student!_

She groaned loudly and covered her face, tears coming to the surface, about to have a mental breakdown right there in the corridor. A part of her felt regret seeping in but there was a whole other part of her that didn't regret a single thing that had happened. Sure she was aching badly between her legs at the moment. Sure she just screwed her Professor and potentially just ruined whatever bond she might have had with the man.

There was a dark part inside her that was relishing in the fact she had done that with him. A man, not a boy but a man and she quite liked that he saw her as something more than just a student. That he had found her attractive enough to risk his job to sleep with her.

"Dannica, what's the matter with you?"

She jumped and whipped her wand out and directed it at the all Hufflepuff boy. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"My wands in my pocket!" He shouted.

She glared at him and put her wand down. "Will you stop sneaking up on me Ced! That would be lovely! Brilliant even. One of these days you're going to get a nasty stinging hex or killed even if you keep it up" she snapped, shoving her wand in her boot, and took off walking down the hall to try and get away from him.

"Hey!" He shouted running after her. Grabbing her by the shoulder he turned her around and frowned. "What's wrong with you? You look upset."

Am I upset?

_Yes, you are._

No, I am not.

_Yes, you are._

"I'm fine," she said forcing a smile, that he just didn't seem to believe her.

"Whatever you say, Danni." He smiled and threw his arm over her shoulder.

She shrugged him off and crossed her arms. "Don't you need to go shove your head up Cho mein arsehole?" She asked bitterly.

Yes, she knew that was mean but Cho was one of the girls in her house that was beyond the normalcy and okay meter for being bitchy.

Don't even know why she's complaining and joining in on the Ravenclaw's antics of bullying her. She got the Seeker Position and she wouldn't even have that if it weren't for Dannica quitting.

"Why don't you like her? She always has nice things to say about you" Cedric said quietly. Dannica snorted then stopped in her tracks when she realized what he said. Her chest knotted up and she turned to him.

"Cedric, please for the love of Merlin tell me you don't talk about me to Chang."

The guilty expression on his face was all she needed to know.

"You're an idiot." She said and left him there in the corridor.

*** * ***

  
Halfway through Lunch she still couldn't get the fact that Cedric Diggory was talking to his little girlfriend about her. No wonder Cho had it out for her! At first, she thought it was probably because everyone else was doing it but to know her boyfriend was the cause... Well, that changes things.

You don't talk about other girls to your girlfriend. You just don't do that. Girls know jealousy and go to extreme lengths because of it. They're very talented in taking things way out of proportion just because their feelings got a little hurt. 

How was he even talking to her about me? And why would he do it? Makes no sense. 

_Stop worrying about Cedric and worry about what you just did with Professor Severus Snape and the fact you still have feelings for Charlie Weasley and you just gave yourself to a man old enough to be your Father, dirty little whore._

You're very mean.

_I am you! So that means we're both mean._

Pushing her lunch away she looked up at the teacher's table where Snape was already watching her intensely. Biting her lip and looking away, she grabbed her items and walked out. She needed to finish her essay. That she could do. Then she could start on thinking about what the new Defence Against the Dark arts professor may want. 

Alastor Moody, ex-Auror. He could want anything. Knowing his track record and the things he's done in his career, he could want something insane. 

Moving to the Library, she nodded at Madam Pince in greeting and taking a seat in the very back of the place where no one wants to ever go. Settling down in one of the many wooden chairs, she yanked out her needed items and got to work for the next several hours. 

By the time three hit, her essay was done and ready to be turned in and she was running ten minutes late to class. Having been so caught in doing her paper, she forgot for a split moment that the new DADA professor probably would have her hid and put on a display to make a point about tardiness. 

The door slammed open and smacked into the wall from the force she put into it, what little noise that was being made in the room ceased instantly as the few students who were in the class turned to look at her. She grinned sheepishly at them all and looked for Gemma, also trying her best not to meet, Moody's eye or the crazy mad-eye that rotated and whirled around like crazy. 

"Good to see you finally join us, Lovegood" Moody gruffed out as she walked over to her friend as fast as she could. 

"Sorry Professor lost track of time," She said quietly and slid into her seat. 

Gemma turned to her the moment Moody went about and started talking to another student. "Where were you?!" She hissed.

"I was in the Library..." 

"Well, he wouldn't start class until you showed up!"

"Really?" Dannica said, feeling a little relieved and guilty at the same time. 

"Yes really. Now don't be late again, Make a bad impression on the man." Gemma snapped. "I want a. good recommendation at the end of the school year to get into the Auror training program, which you should be trying to get yourself." She turned around and didn't talk to Dannica again. 

_Okay, she's mad._

Moody walked around the room, not showing any of them anything but requested they open their books and read a few pages before they actually began. Pulling her book out she scanned over them and stopped when she saw they were going over the unforgivables again. She looked up and met his original brown eye. The electric blue one was whirling around and came to a full stop on her. She fidgeted in her seat and rose her hand into the air. 

"What?" Moody barked at her. She frowned and looked back at the pages. 

"We're going over the Unforgivables again?" She asked.

Moody gave a belly laugh and shook his head and walked over to her, well more like hobbled over to her with his big wooden leg, clanking against the stones as he did so. 

"We aren't reviewing. We're practicing" He said as if it was obvious. Her mouth went dry and all the eyes in the classroom looked up at him as if his nickname was true at this very moment. He was mad. 

"P-Practicing?" She stuttered, wringing her hands together to stop the shake that was forming in them. 

"Practicing." He said as if she was stupid. "Everyone up. UP!" He yelled and flicked his wand, their desks flew to the sides and stacked. All the students huddled together looking unsure. "You're in this class because you all want to be Aurors, yes?" He asked looking at all of them. They nodded. "Well! In your training, you need to know how to fight off the curses. How to dodge them, even go as far as redirecting them or even use them."

"We can't use them sir" Cedric spoke up. "it's against the law, their forbidden" 

"Forbidden" Mood repeated and walked back to the front. "There are some things the Ministry just will never get right. You only use them in life or death situations. You refrain from using them until absolutely necessary. You will learn to cast the spells."

Dannica watched him in amazement as he grabbed a spider from a jar on his desk and proceeded in showing the curses to them once more. Never had she seen them in action other than Crucio. Seeing the imperious curse being used and having the spider dance across his palm, to watching him place the spider on his desk and bright green light shot from his wand tip and killing the spider instantly. 

Where some of the students were showing fear, she was feeling enlightened. Her interest peaked beyond her simple interest in knowing how the Dark Arts worked to wanting to perform those three very spells herself. 

Gemma on the other hand was not looking very fond of the idea, her parents were in Azkaban for using the Killing curse on children. Death Eaters forced to life in and miss their only daughters' entire life. She shook her head furiously. 

"No! I won't do it" Gemma shouted. Dannica put her hand on her shoulder. Moody looked at her and did not comment. "My parents used the killing curse on children and they are in Azkaban for life. II refuse to learn. I won't do it."

"Then you won't be an Auror," Moody said calmly.

"Then so be it!" Gemma snapped and stormed from the room. Several other students went with her until it was just Dannica, Cedric, Flint, and two Gryffindors left in the room. Moody looked at them all. 

"Grab a partner" He ordered. Cedric went to grab her but Moody stopped him. "She's with me."

Dannica was taken aback but didn't argue however leaving Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory to partner up with Slytherin Marcus Flint was not a very good idea. Those two hated each other and it had a lot more to do than house rivalry, it had everything to do with Quidditch. They were captains. Dannica didn't think it was good on Moody's part to have two ticking bombs face each other off in what she saw was a duel about to take place.

He really was mad!

"Quit looking at those two boys and focus Lovegood." Moody barked. Dannica snapped to attention and held her wand at the ready. As if she could actually fight an Aurora. She was going to make a giant fool of herself in front of her classmates.

"Now everyone, pay attention to Miss Lovegood and I"

All eyes were on Dannica, she swallowed hard, sweat starting to break out on her forehead in nervousness. Her hands were beginning to tremble. "Now there's no need to be Nervous," Moody said. She met his eye and flushed. "You fought Death Eaters at the World cup did you not? You're quite good with Confringo I hear"

"Y-yes" she stuttered. He directed she give a go and her eyes widened.

_Was he serious?_

"Go on show me" he ordered. She turned around to point it at a desk but he gave a very wild laugh. "On me!"

"Now I know they call you Mad-eye but don't be so absurd!" She snapped. "Confringo-"

"Is dangerous, yes, yes I know"

She eyed him wearily. Well... He was an Aurora, a very good one. He could probably dodge it easily. Contain it...

Before she could utter the words, her wand up and ready, Moody flicked his own and caused hers to fly from her hand and smack Cedric Diggory in the face. Instead of getting angry like she normally would have done, she began to giggle hysterically. Her wand was up Cedric's nostril and he was didn't look all at amazed by what happened.

She walked over to him and yanked it out and rubbed it on his robes. Turning around quickly she caught Moody off guard, and yelled "Confringo!"

Moody's foot and peg came off the ground and he landed flat on his back on top of his desk, knocking over a pot of ink and papers to flutter everywhere. Robes caught on fire and a nasty burn on his arms, burnt through his trench coat, she flicked her hair from her face and grinned.

"You were saying?" She asked.

Moody sat up and smiled at her. "Very good, very good. Now stay fix this mess"

The mess cleaned up quickly she partnered up with him once more where she sent weak attacks at him but would be strong attacks for someone her age. They were practicing blocking and attacking in hopes that when it was time to block the Unforgivables they would be strong enough in fighting them. Dannica was getting a little quicker at sending attacks as the class went on.

She was almost positive that Moody was looking a little proud about her skills, where the other students were still a little behind her and their attacks aren't as promising as hers were.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and slashed her wand through the air. Bright Purple ropes pushed out and sliced into his peg leg and around his arm, stopping him from maneuvering his wand. Yanking backward, Moody once more landed on his back.

The purple ropes faded into Smoke but left burns in his skin and the wood. He grunted from the pain and looked up at her, wonderment.

"Where did you learn that spell?" He demanded.

"From a book" she replied lazily.

"No book offered to students," he said quietly to her. She gulped, refusing to look at him. That spell wasn't from a book, she had seen someone do it when she was younger, she had witnessed it being used to attack a man in Knockturn Alley. She was thirteen and was very curious about the place, dismissing all her father's warnings. She went and saw the Dark Arts be used not even fifteen steps in front of her at Borgins.

They called it the Dolohov spell. No words were spoken but she remembered the wand movements as if it was her own spell.

That man cowered and didn't dare fight back when he was hit with it, it was what drew her into the Dark Arts, how it worked. How she wanted to know everything so that no one would make her to be weak. To keep her safe, to keep her Luna safe. Her sweet, gullible sister safe.

She didn't reply to Moody and he didn't push. He made her sit down and had to treat his wrist as it was smoking and creating a nasty puss.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so carried away?_ Dhe thought to herself and placed her chin on her knees. _What if he reports me to Dumbledore? I'm of age, I could get sent to Azkaban!_

"Class is over, leave now. Lovegood--" she looked up at him. "Stay"

Cedric who was waiting patiently for her looked at her with worry. She gave a slight nod letting him know it was fine and that he could leave. The classroom door shut and then she was alone with Moody.

Fear slowly crept into her as she got to her feet and followed him into his office. He pulled the flask from his coat for the third time since she's been in class and he took a large sip and stowed it back away in its place.

"Sit!"

She flopped down in one of the chairs in front of his desks.

"That was spell you use," he said and thrust his wrist in front of her showing it was now pulsing green puss. "Where did you learn that?"

"A book," she said quietly. He gave a barking laugh.

"A book that teaches a spell of a known Death Eater locked away in Azkaban?"

"Er... Yes?" She said unsure. Her attempt to lie was failing quickly and now has plummeted down the loo. He eyed her and his grimaced mouth turned up in what looked like a smirk.

Taking her back.

_What?_

"You've got guys!" He appraised her. "Guts kid! I knew it from the moment u saw you. You're a rule-breaker, I am going to make a fine Aurora of you yet!"

What is happening right now? Moody was happy?

"Sir?" She asked hesitantly. He urged her to go on. "You were the one who saved my father from being killed when I was two. The Death Eaters... They came into my home and tried to kill my father. You and Scrimgeour stopped that from happening."

"What about it?" He asked.

"I just wanted you to know, you're kind of my hero sir. That I wanted to tell you why I am about to say thank you. You're the reason I want to be an Aurora"

Moody stared at her for a long silent few seconds, Dannica fumbled with her hands looking back at him wishing he would say something.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said. She furrowed her eyebrows at him.

_How could he not remember? My father is a crazy man, everyone knows him._

She looked closer at Moody and examined his demeanor. Alister Moody was her Hero, she likes to think she knows everything about him. How he acts, his ticks. She's read everything about him but the Moody in front of her now... He wasn't the Moody she prides herself on knowing.

The Moody she knows would have dismissed her by telling her he was no hero but a man doing his job, that no thanks would have been needed because there was nothing to thank. He would have told her to get out and stop sucking up to him.

But he didn't... He just said he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Can I be dismissed now?" She asked quickly. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're quite skeptic," he said suddenly causing alarms to go off in her head. He was catching on that she didn't wasn't easily fooled. "You may go," he said and she shot up from the chair and grabbed her items on her way out of the classroom.

_Somethings not right with Moody. Something definitely wasn't right with him._

Dannica wasn't watching where she was going and ran straight into a ridged back. Sending her to the ground, her items flying from her hands and a groan escaping her as her back collided with the stone.

Long black hair, a hooked nose, and cold collected eyes looked down at her annoyed.

"Are you still flustered Miss Lovegood? I know I'm good but you can't be falling at my feet"

 _Ugh_!


	8. The Twin's Bomb

The following weeks that followed Dannica emerged herself into her studies harder than she did when studying for her O.W.L.S. She was embarrassed with herself for how she ran away from Professor Snape there in the corridor after knocking into him. What she did was hot, and she didn't regret it but what she did regret was the fact she allowed that very sexual act with her Professor to send her into a tomato mess and puddle with want, any time she looked at him.

Her Potion classes weren't different, he just stopped calling on her, stop checking on her unless she asked for it. She had a funny feeling that maybe he was angry at her for dashing away from him like a Niffler who just looted Gringotts. But the letter she got from a beautiful black Owl with the handwriting that could only belong to her favorite Professor had told her that he wasn't angry and could understand why she was so flustered and that he was patient enough to wait when she was ready to speak to him.

It's been a week since the letter and she just opted to ignore that lingering feeling that kept her up late at night with thoughts of Snape railing her from behind with his hand pressed to her neck like it was some beloved piece of jewelry.

Cold Showers were her best friend at the moment.

"How's lessons with Mad-eye?" Adrian asked her as she took a seat between him and Gemma at the Slytherin table. She shrugged where Gemma snorted.

"I can't believe I have no choice but to be an Ass-wiper now"

Both Dannica and Adrian looked at her annoyed. "Whose fault is that?" Dannica shot at her. "You walked out for something stupid."

"And don't insult Medi-Healers. We play important roles in keeping magic contained." Adrian snapped. He and Dannica were both very tired of listening to Gemma complain about her newly chosen career path. It's all she's done since September first and it's mid-October now.

Dannica turned to Adrian. "We haven't even started learning to deflect the Unforgiveables. He said we weren't strong enough to do it."

"So when are you?"

"He said maybe in December or January but until then we just need to study new spells and become excellent Duellers"

Gemma with a mouth full of food smacked her hand down and pointed at her. Spewing her food everywhere as she talked. Dannica tilted her head at her not understanding a word she said.

"I don't speak pig. Try again" Dannica said scowling at her. Gemma swallowed and growled at her. "And I don't speak mutt either"

"Ha! Yes, you do. Miss Werewolf advocate" Marcus said flopping down in front of her.

"Shut up Marcus!" Dannica, Gemma, and Adrian yelled at the same time. He shrugged and yanked the chicken leg from Gemma's mouth and began eating it. Leaving her to gape at him.

Dannica snapped her fingers in front of Gemma's face until she looked at her. "What did you say?" She asked.

"Oh... I said how's that theory with something being wrong with Moody going?" Gemma said.

"Oh! Right!" Dannica nodded.

The moment when Dannica realized something wasn't right with the man, and after she ran away from Snape, she went and sought her best friend down. Gemma had walked out in class not finding his teaching methods appropriate, she was also a big fan of Moody's and listen to the recount of the conversation between Dannica and Moody. Gemma had agreed with her, there was something off about him and after much promising of being careful and not to get on his bad side, Gemma had asked her to keep her informed on anything new on her suspicions.

"It's still the same as usual. He doesn't talk to me unless he's yelling at me" Dannica shrugged and took a bite out of her pudding.

"Is he still asking you to stay after?" Adrian spoke up.

"Yup," Dannica replied. "But I'm not. He makes me nervous."

"Why do you have a crush on him?" Marcus asked, making kissy faces at her. A little black ball rolled in front of them across the table. Silencing the comeback that was on the tip of her tongue. They all stared at the device and Marcus reached for it.

"Don't!" Dannica yelled but it was too late. Marcus was sent flying off the bench by someone's spell, sending him into the Ravenclaw's behind them, right into Luna... Covering her in pudding and pumpkin juice. Two redheads stared stunned, raised their hands apologetically, and waved at Dannica as she stared them down with hatred.

"Fred! George!" Dannica's voice raised a few octaves higher as she got to her feet. Adrian and Gemma helped Marcus up and bent to attend to Luna. Her blue eyes were glossing over slightly showing just how upset she was.

It took a lot to get Luna crying and that enraged Dannica more. No one touches her sister. No one.

"Say George do you think we should run?" Fred asked.

"We? I will run" George said and pushed Fred forward knocking him into a pile of food as he turned on his heel and dashed out of the room. Fred had no time to get out of the mess before Dannica's hand reached out and snatched him by the scruff of his shirt and hauled him with her wand jabbed into his neck, seething as proceeded to kick him where no man should be kicked.

"I told you not to test those around me! Or my sister!" She snapped. Ready to beat him to a pulp.

"I am so sorry!" Fred begged. "Don't tell Charlie! We made fun of him and he's mad enough over that! Don't tell him about this!"

Dannica dropped her hand from punching him in the throat and gaped at him. "You should be scared of me! Not your brother who isn't even here! Are you serious!"

"Deadly!" Fred shot back. "He's distraught over you breaking his heart and leaving him all like a kicked puppy, deprived of love and attention"

Dannica narrowed her eyes at him. He was trying to distract her from hurting him. Well... We shall see about that Fredonia.

"Ginny!" Dannica yelled.

The youngest Weasley bounded over to them with a grin plastered on her face. "I am going to write your mother. Tell her what a great big brother Fred and George are being. What do you say? Shall I tell I also tell her how they jinxed your books to bite you and you've fallen behind in classes?"

Ginny's grin stretched further.

"Now wait just a minute! We did no such thing" Fred began. Dannica clamped his mouth shut with a spell silencing him from speaking as she turned to Ginny.

"I should, shouldn't I?"

"Yes," Ginny clapped.

Dannica release Fred and walked over to her sister and helped her to Ravenclaw tower to get cleaned up. Loud strong steps came up fast behind them. Seizing Dannica by the upper arm and forcing her to lose her grip on Luna and whirl her around.

Professor Severus Snape was not looking happy at her as she urged Luna to go on without. Luna's big dreamy eyes weren't as peppy as they normally are and didn't even greet the man with the normal enthusiasm as she naturally did. Luna just nodded and walked away rubbing at her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked her once the coast was clear. Dannica blinked at him. Confused.

"Am I okay?" She asked. He rolled his eyes at her. "Yes I am okay but as you saw, Luna isn't okay. She's upset. She's dressed up so nicely today to impress Ron Weasley and his two older brothers, the gits they have destroyed the plan we worked on for two weeks."

_He doesn't care... Why should he? It's just young love._

Snape didn't say anything.

_Did he care?_

_He's not talking, maybe he does?_

"What plan?" He finally asked.

Dannica's mouth popped open and closed. "I--well-- Luna likes Ron and I thought well I thought maybe she should get his attention and ask him for a walk around the lake." She said, struggling to string her words together properly, still a bit shocked that he even asked.

"Ahh," he said as if it all made sense. "Come find me later" his black eyes were gazing at hers intensely as if asking her silently to please do it.

No! What if he wants more?! I can't do anything I'm still confused!

lie!

"I c-can't! Sorry" she said quickly and tried to get away and ended up stumbling into him as he gripped her harder.

"And why is that?" He asked daringly.

"Bec-cause Moody wants me to see me"

Moody? Really?

_Shut up!_

"Moody?" Snape repeated.

"Y-yes, he's giving me private lessons."

"Okay," Snape said and he let her go and turned his back on her and left her watching him round the corner, disappearing.

"Moody? Idiot" Dannica said out loud and stomped to her house quarters with annoyance eating at her insides. Now she would have to make an excuse as to why she wasn't with Moody. Snape's going to read her like an open book.

* * * 

With the letter written to Mrs. Weasley and Luna all cleaned up and cheered back up with cuddles and a little arts and crafts like the great big sister Dannica was when Luna was in distress. She spent the rest day by her side dodging the twins the best they could and ignoring all their efforts as to not to rat them out to their mother. Dannica flipped them off several times not caring that McGonagall kept deducting points from Ravenclaw for flying the wrong bird. So she got creative and constructed a flying bird parade to form a massive hand gesture in the sky to follow the twins. It was such a great piece of magic (words of Filius Flitwick) that he gave her twenty points for having good imagination where McGonagall took one look at it, (if you had looked hard enough you might have gotten lucky and seen steam come out of her ears) and walked away. Minerva McGonagall had given up deducting points and Dumbledore kindly requested Dannica to remove the charm and not to do it again in the future as it was appropriate for the school's atmosphere.

Who was she to say no to the Headmaster?

She took it down with a heavy heart but at least Luna was cheered up and Ron was calling Dannica his Hero which meant he and Harry were tagging along increasing Luna's happiness a tenfold.

When dinner came around, she sat with Luna, keeping her eyes off the Professor's table to not look at Moody or Snape. She desperately wanted to look at Snape but swallowed her pride and kept her eyes on the table.

"Students, boys, and girls I have some exciting news!" Dumbledore said standing up at his podium as dinner was drawing to a near.

All eyes were on him. Forcing Dannica to finally look at up there and her gaze wandering over to where Severus Snape sat.

He wasn't even looking at her.

"On October thirtieth. Two special schools will be coming to Hogwarts, where we will be hosting them for the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore said causing whispers to shoot around the room. "On that evening I want you all to be on the ground of the school at the entrance to welcome our guests warmly for the remainder of the school year. Notices will be posted on your house boards as reminders and with that note. Pip pip! Off to bed"

Dumbledore clapped and the dishes disappeared and all the students rose to their feet, making their way from the great hall and to their houses. Except for Dannica, who never was able to make up a good excuse. She would just have to see Snape alone as he asked her to do.

The room cleared out and she silently made her way to the Dungeons, to Snape's Office.

She's been down to the Slytherin Common room loads of times due to her best friends being in the house and their sneaking her in since they all started their wizarding education. As she passed the stone wall where a door would appear she smiled and squeezed into the narrow path and up a small set of stairs where Snape's Office laid hidden from anyone's view.

Raising her hand she tapped lightly on the wooden door and it clicked open. Taking a deep breath she walked in and shut the door.

Snape was sitting at his desk staring at her.

"So I lied," Dannica said. "I didn't need to see Moody"

"I know" Snape replied, not moving an inch.

"Are you angry?"

"No"

"Why not?"

Snape huffed loudly and rose to his feet, crossing the floor and towering over her. "Because," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders and closing the distance. "You are nervous to be alone with me"

_He's not lying. You're shaking._

Ignoring her inner voice she took another deep breath and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He allowed her.

"I can't help it, you're intimidating" she whispered, laying her head on his chest and inhaling deeply.

Dusty books, Sandalwood, and moss.

He smelled amazing.

"You're my student," Snape said softly, putting his arms to wrap around her in return.

"And you're my Professor"

The two stood there in each other's embrace for several minutes. Not talking but listening to each others even breaths. When a loud knock came at the door and they jumped apart as the door busted open.

Professor Moody was standing there looking very annoyed and very angry. He pointed a jagged finger at Dannica.

"You have lessons and I am offering to teach you. I've tracked you down, you're a hard girl to find. Should have known you'd be down here"

"Moody," Snape said curtly. "Miss Lovegood is busy asking about her classes with me at the moment. Can this wait?"

"I bet she is," Moody said with so much sarcasm that it took Snape and Dannica back.

Did he know?

"I wish to speak to Miss Lovegood now, she's been dodging me. I don't just offer private lessons to any student and so when I offer, I _expect_ them to be accepted" Moody snapped. Dannica wrung her hands together and looked at Snape.

"I am so sorry"

"Go, I shall speak to you in the morning," Snape said dismissing her with what's she could sense was fake anger directed at her. He didn't do that hand clenchy thingy he normally does when he was angry.

Professor Moody hobbled out of the room after a half-hearted goodbye to Snape and Dannica followed him out. The door slammed shut hard behind her, knocking her in the butt causing her to yelp.

She could faintly hear a snicker come from the office causing her cheeks to heat up. 

_That cheeky bastard!_

"Now! I expect you to come to see me every single day after dinner. I will write you a note, allowing you to be out of bed after curfew. I expect you to also come to see me an hour before lessons start as well" Moody ordered. Dannica stared at the stones beneath her feet feeling nervous and a growing strange feeling of what could only be known as loathing filling her insides.

Why her? She was good at Duelling, but was she really that good? To be offered private lessons with one of the best Auroras the world has ever seen?

"Why me?" She asked. Moody turned on her and jabbed her in the chest with his wand tip. She winced and smacked it away.

"Because Dannica. You are unlike I ever seen for someone your age. You could be great and I am going to make you be greater." She opened her mouth to speak and he shook his head at her. "You will do this, or I can make you never get into the program. You can be an ass-wiper with Gemma Foley and Adrian Pucey."

No way in hell was she going to be wiping butts and changing diapers...

"When do we start?"

Moody's eye lit up. "Five o'clock bright and early, my office. Wear something stretchy."

He turned and hobbled away in the other direction and she grumbled as she stomped to her dormitory.

"Wear something stretchy. What a perve. Why? So he can get a nice good look at my bum? Round, fat and holy shit look at that! Fuck my life"


	9. Lovegoods a Weasley

At four in the morning, Dannica wasn't able to get much rest from being completely nervous about training with Alastor Moody as a Coach. Her personal Coach, the most badass Auror that has ever been. The fact that he requested this, ordered that he would train her and not her begging on her knees for this most incredible opportunity, one would think she would be happy about this.

She however was not.

Dannica seriously thought there was something wrong with the man. That he might have a few one too many bolts loose in the brain of his but she wasn't going to tell him how she felt. The idea of going to Dumbledore about her suspicions of him seemed absurd and not wanted so she would bite her tongue and hope for the best.

As requested she pulled on leggings, an old tee, and her trusty flannel that should have been thrown out ages ago as it was covered in splotches of paint from her craft times with Luna. She slipped her feet into her runners and made her way to his office. With the phase ' _on time is late and early is on time_ ' running around in her mind. Her mother's famous words were forever imprinted in her mind and she made sure to always live by it.

From the look on Moody's face as she came into the room at four, thirty-five, she knew he was impressed with her.

"Good start," he said and motion for her to step into the room and shut the door. "Now stretch, your working those muscles today"

She quickly did as he said and dropped her little health bag filled with water and snacks on the floor and got to stretching. She could sense him staring at her as she bent down low, to touch her toes.

 _Should have worn sweats_. She thought to herself as got down on her knees and began doing a few yoga poses for the extreme stretch she knew she would most likely need. _Work my muscles. Probably going to make me run like some galloping unicorn. All prissy and precise._

Moody stayed quiet while she finished up doing her stretches and hobbled to the door and opened it. "Out, we're going to the forbidden forest. You're going to run the perimeter and I will know if you don't." He tapped his revolving eye.

I knew it.

Grabbing her bag, she followed him out unto the grounds and past the black lake. He took a seat on an old wood stump and requested she hand him her bag. "You won't need it, now get to running. Run the perimeter and be back here in twenty minutes."

Bending down slightly, Dannica took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Listening to the pound of her heart. Releasing the breath slowly through her mouth, she kicked up the back of her heels and leaped into a sprint. Her arms glided through the air as she crossed them again and again. In through the nose and out of the mouth. Slow and steady.

The wind whipped through her hair, her tee riding up and the leggings clinging tighter to her skin from the moisture in the air. Her flannel flapped wildly behind her as she took her sprints in long strides.

Dannica wasn't new to running, it was one of her favorite hobbies, the bonding point for her and Cedric Diggory. During the summers and Holidays, she and he would do a lot of running to pass the time. Occasionally challenging each other to races that normally ended with her leaving him in her dust. Even Charlie and Bill couldn't keep up with her.

Her father said she was born riding the wind like a courageous stead, that she was like a comet that couldn't be extinguished. She lived up to her middle name, Astrid. She was always and forever would be his little Astroid.

Moody had said to run it and be back in twenty minutes but it was to his surprise that it was twelve and she hardly broke a sweat and her breaths weren't erratic as he assumed they would be. Stripping her flannel and dropping it into her bag and yanking her shirt up and knotting it, she tucked it under the spandex of her sports bra. Her belly and lower back on full display.

The cockiness in her growing as she grinned at him. "What now?" She asked.

"You ran the perimeter?"

"Yes Professor. Make it a little harder next time yeah?"

Her sarcasm wasn't taken lightly, he flicked his wand and knocked her off her feet, and glared down at her. "Harder? You want harder Lovegood, then get up and go into the forbidden forest. Obstacles, that's next"

She sat up and looked into the dark forest, hardly any light seeped into that area from all the trees. The creatures that lived within those borders thrived in the dark, isolated. Creatures that made the forest forbidden for a reason.

"I know that forest like the back of my hand" she replied snarkily and got to her feet.

Moody rose an eyebrow at her and gestures she go on into the forest. Daring her to prove him wrong about her. He followed behind her in silence until they were deep enough into the forest that they couldn't hear the water rush from the lake.

Branches, rocks, and natural trenches covered the ground. Hardly any light got into the part of the forest they stood in. Moody laughed. "Go on miss Lovegood, run in a straight line and dodge the obstacles in your path"

Dannica rolled her shoulders and tilted her head a few times. Making sure her laces were still tight. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Any day now" Moody mused leaning against a tree. She rolled her eyes and ran full force, her hands reaching forward and leaping over a boulder. Her body glided over the large rock with ease.

Feet hitting the moist dirt, making the mulch fly up behind her as she rigged her soles into the ground. Skipping on loose branches and rolling over teaches as dived over them. Adrenaline rushing through her veins, sweat breaking out on her face and back. She felt happiness course through her at how free all this felt to her. Not many people thought you needed to be this limbo, this fast and strong to be an Auror but to Dannica, she's been training for this her whole life. She wanted to be the best and to be the best she needed to keep up with her enemies. To be faster, not letting them get away.

It went on like this for several more minutes and she was tired out by the time she made it back to Moody. He looked bored by waiting there and as he took in her wild appearance with twigs and leaves sticking in her hair, dirt smudge against her face and neck. His bored expression turned into one of amusement.

Dannica gasped for air, leaning against her knees, and stared at him.

"Hard enough for you?" He asked sarcastically. Her lips curled up at him. She wouldn't admit that she enjoyed that or tell him how happy she felt in doing it. She would let him think this was awful, not too many people challenged her and she lived for the challenges.

"I think you should run around a bit more and we'll call it a day. Off to go"

*** * ***

  
Dannica was caked in dirt, looking like she just wrestled a mud creature and the creature had won as she dragged her feet into the castle and to the great hall for Breakfast. People scoffed at her and grimace as she passed them. Sitting down beside the twins, Ron recoiled away from her with Harry. Even the twins slid away from her. All four of them pinched their noses.

"You stink!" Ron complained.

"What were you doing?" George said disgustedly as he plucked a twig from her hair.

"Exercising" Dannica replied and shoving half her peanut butter sandwich in her mouth, stuffing her mouth that her cheeks puffed out as she chewed.

"She's a Rona" Fred laughed, smacking her on the back.

Ron didn't look amused. Harry slid his plate of fruit over to her that he had cut up. She thanked him after swallowing and dove into the food. She was starving.

"Lovegood is finally a Weasley" a voice called out from across the room. Draco and his goons were laughing loudly at his stupid comment. The Twins and Ron snarled at them, Ron throwing up a hand gesture that had McGonagall deducting points from Gryffindor instantly. Dannica continued to eat her food ignoring the blonde boy.

"I think you should shower," Fred said after a few moments. Dannica blinked at him. "What?" He asked confused.

"I know this Fred, but I am hungry. I had a workout, trained like a champ, I think Moody is in love with me now. I ran so fast and for so long"

No one seemed to catch what she said until they were walking out of the hall. Harry turned to her and ruffled his already messy hair.

"Did you say Moody was in love with you?" He asked.

"Bye Harry," Dannica said sweetly. She didn't give him a chance to question her as she knew how he got when he asked questions. He assumed and liked to take matters into his hands. He's been doing it for the last three years. He had a hero's streak. A Hero gene that was annoying beyond belief.

Dannica walked out of her dorm, holding a little note in her grasp, her hair still dripping a little from her shower but at least she no longer smelled of dirt and wood rot but of peaches and vanilla. She was wearing her usual lazy attire not wanting to put any effort into her clothing choice as she was so tired but Snape had sent her a letter, asking her to come to his office.

She barely got the door open when she was yanked in and pressed against the back of the door, his lips crashing unto hers. She couldn't get a word out, he was already pushing down her sweats and hiking her leg up, holding it against his waist as he pushed his own pants down a little and pushed into her.

Dannica let out a surprised gasp, her sore muscles tensing and unwinding instantly as she relaxed into his soft moments as he pushed and pulled into her. Her arms went around his shoulders her breaths tanning against his chest as he moaned softly into her ear.

He wasn't being rough with her but gentle. No words were spoken between them as he pulled little sounds from her in pleasure. She had been craving his touch, a rough and coarse touch but the way Severus Snape was relieving her of so much tension that she built in the presence of Moody. This was pure joy to her, heaven even.

"Severus" she whispered, her body quivering against him.

"I saw you come through the castle so exhausted" Snape groaned. "I thought- ah... I thought you could use this"

"You thought right" she moaned into his ear. Urging him to pick up his pace. They were reaching their climax soon enough, she slumped against him, a yawn escaping her as he right her up and reached down, pulling her sweats back up. She grinned lazily.

She would beat herself up mentally for this later but that was so worth it. Even the part deep inside her was angry that he didn't make her hurt again.

"Moody kicked my ass," she said sitting down on his sofa in front of the fireplace. "I love that it's challenging though so I won't complain"

Snape quirked an eyebrow at her and sat down on the other side, keeping distance from each other as he crossed his legs and twirled his wand in his hand. "You never complain of challenges, that's why you're my favorite student"

Dannica snorted and let out a little giggle as she looked at him to find him staring at her amused. "Oh is that why? It's not because you've been dipping?"

Snape's mouth open slightly as he gazed at her. "Dipping?"

"Dipping" She repeated looking proud of herself.

"Hush Dannica," Snape said with a hint of a smile playing at his lips.


	10. The Arrival of schools

For the next three days, Dannica's exhaustion was worse than it's ever been. Moody was being more extreme on his methods, She ran, she jumped obstacles and now she was lifting stones and hurling them. He watched her with amusement, barking at her with orders and encouragement all while also taunting her. She was on the verge of bashing his head in with his staff for good measure if he kept insulting her arms. They were not flimsy, they were adequate and with the stone-throwing, she was sure to get muscle soon enough. 

It was October twenty-seventh, meaning the guest schools would be showing up today. Drumstrang and Beauxbaton, the rivaling schools of the Triwizard tournament. Dannica had been trying to talk Gemma and Cedric out of entering the competition for weeks and to no avail, they were set on doing it. With the Twins thinking they could attempt to enter, she was looking forward to seeing their plans backfire. Mrs. Weasley had gotten her letter earlier this morning and a howler was delivered to them in disguise. What they had thought was a letter from Bill was in fact from their mother. It had risen up, shredding the tan disguise, bright red and ribbon tongue unrolled from the center. They had lunged to drench it in water but it shot away to keep from them snatching it up. 

"Fred and George Weasley! How dare you cause your sister to fall behind in classes! I did not raise you to be fool belly children!--" 

Dannica was unable to stay and enjoy the show as Gemma and Adrian had dragged her from the Great Hall and to the Black lake to enjoy what was left of decent weather before winter descended upon them. She listened to the two go head to head on who was better at Quidditch and whether or not they could get Viktor Krum's Autograph. It wasn't an unknown fact that Viktor would be here at Hogwarts by this evening, he was the youngest professional Quidditch player in history and it was his last year as a student at Drumstrang. 

"You should do it Nica," Gemma said for the tenth time since Dannica has been declining her role in their stalking of the boy. 

"No," She said.

"Come on! Please, I'll do your homework" Gemma pleaded. Dannica lifted a brow at her, scoffing. 

"You? Do my Homework? You're joking"

Adrian began laughing at them, Gemma hadn't caught on to what was so funny so Dannica spoke again. "If you think I would let you do my homework, you're mad. I wouldn't trust you with a swelling solution let alone my Charms essay's." 

Gemma frowned at her. 

"Stop pestering me about Viktor, I am not asking for an Autograph for you just to hack off. Besides, I doubt he would want to be bothered. It's his last year, he's a kid like us. Stop it" Dannica, flicked her hair over her shoulder and looking at her watch. The magical arrow floated up and touched the three. "Listen, I got to go see McGonagall about my lessons with Moody. I'll see you guys later."

Neither one looked at her as they lifted their hands in silence looking out at the lake. They were mad at her. All because she didn't want to bother someone who didn't interest her in one bit. 

"Gits." She muttered to herself, walking back into the school she went up the grand staircase ducking out of the way as a giant water balloon came down from the ceiling. Peeves shot back her crackling before attacking a group of first-year girls making them squeal and run away. 

Dannica would miss Hogwarts once her education was over but what she would miss most was the atmosphere created by the ghosts who resided there. Peeves the poltergeist was one of her favorites in the castle, he and the Bloody Baron would always be her favorite. She listened to Peeves' laughter die off the more she went up the staircase and far enough to no longer hear his echo, she lifted her hand and knocked on Professor McGonagall's office door. 

McGonagall opened the door and stepped aside to let her in the room and gesture her to take a seat. Opening a can of biscuits she held it out to Dannicawith with a kind smile. "Have a biscuit Miss Lovegood" 

"Thanks," Dannica said grabbing on and nibbling on it waiting for McGonagall to get settled into her chair. "I've been told you were having private lessons with Professor Moody, tell me, How are they going?" McGonagall asked with a grim frown. It was obvious how McGonagall felt about Alastor Moody. All the students in Hogwarts knew she didn't think it wise to have hired the Ex-Auror. She wasn't the only professor at the school who held the same opinion. Professor Flitwick, her head of house, and Professor Snape had all expressed their opinion on the matter. There was a rumor floating through the school that Dumbledore had gotten upset with them all for even suggesting that Moody was incompetent for the job. 

"Tiring but I appreciate the offer" Dannica replied with a smile. McGonagall flatten her lips sternly and nodded her head. 

"Well if it gets to be too much you must tell your head of house and come to me. As deputy headmistress, I can assure you, I have the authority to put an end to it, and Miss Lovegood--" Danncia made sure to look at her. "--Do be careful, You're still a student here and though you may be an of age witch, you are still our responsibility. We want you safe."

Her heart warmed at the gesture, McGonagall had always looked out for her even if the woman liked to take points from Ravenclaw for her little jokes she's pulled with the Weasley twin's over the years. The sweet woman that. McGonagall was had all but helped raise her to be an amazing witch. Going as far as to help her get the information to become an animagus three years ago. It was a project she would be completing before the end of her wizarding education. She was the only student that had come to her in many years interested in learning that bit of magic. 

Only McGonagall didn't know that Dannica had already learned that magic while she went through a grueling summer last year to become one. Luna had helped her out finding it all fun to be a lawbreaker. Their father hadn't suspected a thing when Dannica wouldn't speak to him for a month. He had just assumed she was mad that he didn't take her on his little trip to find his latest discovery. 

"I appreciate that," Dannica said. 

"How are your classes? Are you sure you want to be an Auror?" 

"Same as always Professor. Though I do think Professor Snape is very close to asking me to do an apprenticeship with him once the year is over. He said something about picking a student to be a certified Potioneer."

Yesterday in class, Snape had asked the Seventh years that were remaining if they were interested in being certified Potioneers. It was a shock because the man had only ever offered that opportunity once before to a young boy that was in Bill's class. That boy had turned him down and Snape never asked another student. 

"I would understand if he asked you, you have the highest grade in his subject, you're his favorite student and you have promising qualities in Potion brewing this school has seen in many many years," McGonagall said, glancing up at the clock on the wall, she stood. "I am afraid we must go and head down now. The schools will be arriving soon. Go and find your house and stand on the lawn to welcome them."

The door opened once more and Dannica left, she found her house rather quickly and took her place next to Luna. 

*** * ***

  
Everyone was huddled on the grounds watching a big ship roll in. Huge bulky boys and girls came bounding out, all the boys had shaven heads, strict-looking uniforms, and some carrying staffs. They were looking very intimidating; they had the faces of someone who looks ready for battle. Even the girls looked like someone you wouldn't want to cross. A few students had shrunk back from them as they past Dannica didn't even flinch when one of the girls glared her way. Luna squeaked and grabbed her hand. Dannica squeezed it trying to comfort her. 

As Drumstrang finished piling out, flying Carriages began to land close by. They were being flown by Winged Horses, Luna and Dannica stared in awe at the beautiful creatures as they huffed and stomped their feet. 

A very tall woman stepped out of the carriage drawing the attention back to reality and bounded up the stone steps behind the tall angry looking man from the ship. Dannica assumed they were the Headmasters of their schools. Three schools had come together this year for the Triwizard tournament. The entire school was really excited that Flitwick had let them off Homework and let them play games in his class because no one would focus. Except for the Seventh years. They had to finish their papers without complaint. 

All of the Hogwarts students were ushered back in to take their seats before the two schools could officially join us. Looking around the Great hall surveying the excitement, the doors opened again to allow the guest schools to come in. The girls and boys dressed in a Pretty powder blue uniforms came dancing in releasing butterflies and sighing. All the guys were around trying to get up to look at the girls. Dannica looked away from them and glanced up at the professor's table at Snape. He looked just as annoyed as she felt having to watch this show. Looking over at Moody, he wasn't even paying attention. He sipped from his flask and looked around the room, his eye on what looked like it was directed at Harry. The revolving eye whirled around and landed on her. She jumped when he looked right at her and sent her a... a wink?

 _What the hell is wrong with him?_ She wondered to herself. Moody seemed to take more of a liking to her than he originally did. With each training lesson, he wanted her to stay behind a little longer and talk to her about the most ridiculous of things. Like her reading preferences and silly hobbies. A part of her felt like maybe he was flirting with her and it weirded her out strongly. 

She shook her head and looked at the tall lady who was greeting Headmaster Dumbledore again "Professor Dumblydor" she said with a booming voice, they shook hands and she took a seat at the table on the platform. The other school, Drumstrang came in behind, the clean-shaven well-dressed boys and the strong girls held themselves with authority, every now and then smacking their staff ends on the stones sounding a 'pop' and sparks flying. They were running and then flipping around and Dannica tried to keep her smile hidden at seeing Severus trying to keep from looking annoyed at their showing off. Their Headmaster coming in last with Viktor Krum causing many of the students surrounding her to jump in excitement. She looked behind her to see how Gemma and Adrian were reacting. 

_Swooning... The two were swooning._ Dannica snorted and bit her lip trying to conceal her laughter at them. Luna was dreamily looking around. "I don't understand what had everyone so excited," She said. Dannica patted her hand. "That's okay Lu. It's silly anyway" Dannica said. 

One of the boys blew a big fire snake turning into a phoenix adding to the excitement tenfold. Dannica tossed her head back and groaned officially annoyed by the screaming girls near her. Her fingers flinch towards her wand, trying to decide if she should hex them or not to be quiet. 

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and most particularly, guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable." Dumbledore had once again gathered the room's attention. 

"Hogwarts let's entertain our friends, the best way we can! All stand" Everyone got out of their seats and stood up. "Mistro please!" Dumbledore yelled out into the great hall. 

"Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts Teach us something please. Wither be old and bold" They sang. Dannica kind of trailed off to get a good look at the guests. The Drumstrang boys looked exasperated at them and the Beauboxons looked even more irritable. She looked back at the Slytherin table just as they were to start waving their hands stupidly.

Dannica only did it to make Luna happy who was swaying so happily to the chant it was almost as if she was high on giggle juice. 

Eventually, they were relieved of the embarrassment and the guest schools sat down at the house tables with the most room available, Beauxbaton at Ravenclaw House tables, Durmstrang at Slytherin. Food appeared on the table and Dannica quickly grabbed a turkey leg and started eating it as the two french girls in front of her and Luna began eating on a weird cuisine that smelled foul. 

"French Bouillabaisse" Cho could be heard saying down the table. "it's very good! t consists of three different kinds of seafood Scorpion Fish, Sea Robin, and European Conger." 

"You're so smart Cho--"

 _Oh my Merlin, strike me down._ Dannica rolled her eyes at how people just flocked around this girl like she was the muggle virgin Mary. 

"Your attention please!" Dumbledore shouted calmly "I would like to say a few words... External glory that's to the wizard who wins the Triwizard tournament but to do this.. that student must survive three tasks _THREE_ _extremely_ _dangerous tasks"_ right as he opened his mouth to speak again he was silenced.

The enchanted sky in the great hall began to make lightening and pouring rain. Everyone began screaming while Dannica just sat there in her seat looking bored. Moody struck the ceiling with a spell clearing it away.

When everything calmed down, Dumbledore revealed a brass cup with blue flames. "The Goblet of fire! Anyone wishing to submit themselves in the tournament needs to only write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen there is _no turning back_. As from this moment the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

Later that night Dannica and Luna waited in the room holding the Goblet of Fire watching students from all three schools put their names into the cup's flames. The Age Line had stopped many people from entering into the circle and the few who thought they were smart enough to outsmart Dumbledore had ended up with beards like his. 

Like Fawcett and Summers. That was enjoyable, Luna had found it hilarious and let out her girlish giggles that made Dannica smile at her with so much love. Most people found that laugh annoying but Danncia loved it. She watched Harry came in with Ron, Luna waved at Iron wildly, he didn't even give her the time of day. 

"I wish he would look at me" Luna pouted. 

"He's an asshat, Lu. Why don't you ask Harry out?" 

"Ginn-"

"Harry isn't interested in Ginny," Dannica said sternly. "If he was they would be going out and they are not."

"I like Ron," Luna said flatly. 

"And he doesn't like you." Dannica snorted. The Hufflepuff's came in pushing Cedric roughly into the age line for him to put his name in. "You're an idiot!" She shouted at him. 

"It's not like I'm going to die!" He shouted back at her, smirking as he put his name in. The flames burnt it instantly. She slow-clapped him with tight lips. Ron being the very awkward person he is, lifted his hand to Cedric and gave the tightest smile. Dannica could have facepalmed herself at the rejection he got when Cedric didn't even as so much look at him but she would be lying if she said she wasn't happy about it. _He can't give my sister attention, hope he died of embarrassment._

"AHH!! YESSS!!"

Dannica turned her head to see the twins running in the room pumped with enthusiasm. Each clutching small vials. Everyone was cheering for them.

"We have done it!" Fred beamed

"Cooked it up just this morning!" George gave some high fives.

"It's not going to work..." Hermione sang

"Oh yeah and why's that Granger?"

She pointed at the age line. "This is an age line Dumbledore drew it himself"

"so?"

"SO!" she scoffed. "A Genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fool by something so pathetic and dimwitted as an aging potion."

"Yeah but that's why it's so brilliant"

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted." They both laughed together and stood up on a bench and shook the vials. "Ready Fred!"

"Ready George!"

"Bottoms up!" crossing their arms around each other, they drank it and jumped into the circle. When nothing happened they began to cheer with the crowd and tossed their names in the fire cheering again. And just like that, they were both knocked out of the ring with a forcing ' _boom_ ' being hit with the flames.

They sat up and looked at each other with their long white beards and began wrestling around with each other. Dannica took that as her cue to leave the room and go to the Library for some quiet before Pince locked it up for the night. 


	11. The Easy Grade

It was late at night and Dannica found that sleep wasn't going to come as easy as she hoped for the night. Sliding out of the bed she slipped her feet into her light blue unicorn slippers that had horns on the tips. A gift that she would never admit how much she really loved from Luna for her birthday. Pulling on her dressing gown, she tied it around her waist and grabbed her wand from under her pillow.

She snuck out of Ravenclaw tower, tip-toeing down the corridors towards Severus office in the dungeons when she passed by the tapestry corridor and noticed Snape's private storage door was wide open looking as if someone had rummaged through its contents. Reaching her hand up to her braid she tugged on it nervously and stepped into the storage.

Vials were broken and liquid spilled. Toads eyes and spikes littered the floor with broken glass fragments.

"What..." She whispered, wide eye. Whipping her wand out, she cleared the mess up of spilled liquid and bent down to collect the ingredients that were still viable to use and placed them in new vials popping them on the shelves.

_Snape is going to freak out on the school. He doesn't like people messing with his stuff._

"What are you doing?" A voice drawled behind her as she was picking up a piece of shard glass. It sliced into her hand when she jumped out of fright.

"Ouch!" She hissed, crimson blood came to the surface and dripped to the stones, the shard had gone deep enough to warrant a spell would be needed more than just a simple wrapping.

Snape bent down and grabbed her hand, pulling a purple potion off the shelf and applying it to her wound. The liquid caused her skin to bubble and hiss as it sterilized the open wound. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as it was burning her as if she stuck her hand into a pot of boiling water.

"What are you doing?" Snape asked once more as he wrapped her hand up. She looked up at him.

"I noticed the door open... It was a mess so I cleaned it up. I was going to go inform you of it but... But--"

"I found you first. Yes, my spell was tripped. I was coming to check it out" he narrowed his eyes at her.

Severus Snape didn't believe she had been stealing from his storage, she always asked if she could have ingredients and she had always respected him at all times. So when he found her, he was surprised that she felt the need to clean up a mess that wasn't hers. If there was one thing he appreciated about his student. It was her knack for tidiness. She was almost as bad as he was when it came to items needing to be in a proper place and ordered properly.

"Has-- has someone been stealing?" She asked looking at the rummaged container of ingredients that were hard to procure. They were ingredients for Polyjuice Potion. As far as she knew, Snape didn't have any need for it. He wouldn't even let the Seventh Year's brew it simply because it was dangerous. If that stuff got swiped it could cause a lot of problems.

Dannica thought back to her third year when Hermione Granger asked if she could borrow some ingredients. Those ingredients helped her brew Polyjuice Potion and turn Harry and Ron into Crabbe and Goyle. Dannica had been in the Slytherin common room with Marcus reviewing their homework when Goyle showed up wearing Harry's glasses claiming they were for 'reading'. She was the only one who had piece together their behavior to Hermione and her swiping ingredients from people's stashes.

Dannica could have put a stop to it but her feelings toward Malfoy weren't enough to warrant the interference. Only if she had known what those troublesome Gryffindor's were up to she would have said something. It was because of her that Snape even knew about what Hermione did.

She told on them when Ginny came to her about a funny diary. Saying how Harry had the thing and overheard him telling her brother that the book told him Hagrid had opened the Chamber of Secrets. By then it was too late and Ginny had swiped the diary back, disappearing. Snape was angry at Dannica for not coming to him sooner especially after what had happened the year before with Qurill.

"I believe so," Snape said pulling her from the room and shutting the door replacing the sensored spells. "I'm removing them and relocating the ingredients elsewhere."

"Someone is making Polyjuice," she said, squinting her eyes as she thought about who might want to steal them. Nothing came to her mind except for maybe... "Severus," she said softly, placing her hand on his arm.

He eyed her curiously.

"Severus I think someone might be making Polyjuice to enter the competition illegally. I bet it's those damn twins. They--"

"Go to your dorm, I am going to Dumbledore. I think you're right" he said quickly, he bent low, kissed her cheek gently in a way of saying thank you. His hair brushed her face and a smile appeared on her lips. She watched him rush away, his cape billowing behind him. Looking back down at her hand, she touched her cheek where he had kissed her.

She should have been beating herself up for having slept with him again but she loved the attention too much. He was helping her needs and he respected her, didn't diminish her for them unlike a certain Weasley did. Claiming that he loved her and yet was too disgusted to touch her lying and saying he cared about her virginity.

Snape wasn't anything romantic, and she doubt he would ever be that to her but he respected her as she did him.

Two birds with one stone. They both were getting their needs fixed harmlessly. Simple as that.

When Dannica woke up later that morning with a small ache in her hand where she had cut herself, she made her way to the hospital wing in hopes for a pain killer potion bit what awaited her outside her common room was a very angry Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Even Hermione and Ginny were there, neither one looked at her but the heated look coming from Ron was all she needed to know.

Snape had informed Dumbledore that it was her suspicion that it was the Twins who were stealing from him.

 _Oh for_ _fuck's_ _sake._ She groaned.

"Yeah," Ron said hotly. "We know what you did. It wasn't enough that they ignored you even after you got them in trouble with our mum. You go and try and get them expelled!"

"At least they're not dead," Hermione said quietly. Ron glared at her. "It's nice to know you finally got your priorities straight Hermione!"

Hermione's eyes watered slightly as she chewed her lip looking at the ground. That caused Dannica's blood to boil.

"Don't speak to your friend like that Ronald! Your best friends, you should respect her" Dannica snapped. Ron scoffed.

"No, Harry is my best friend"

Hermione squeaked looking very hurt as those unshed tears fell down her cheeks. Ginny made a rude gesture and went to go hit him but Hermione stopped him as she grabbed her hand and dragged her away with a soft 'sorry' directed at Dannica.

She understood why Hermione was leaving. What she couldn't understand why was Ron being an enormous git to Hermione for. She didn't do anything wrong.

"You're a foolish ass," Dannica said calmly, trying not to knock his head into the wall. Harry sensed the anger stewing in her and pulled Ron back.

"You got my parents thinking they need to pull George and Fred from school!"

"Why did you do that Dannica?" Harry asked, he wasn't glaring at her but he did hold some clear anger in his eyes.

"I didn't say anything. I don't even know what you're talking about" she lied easily, pushing past them both. "Excuse me"

"I saw you on the map! You were with Snape!" Harry shouted.

"Oh, so you just assume it was me who said something because I was with Snape! Has it ever occurred to you that you shouldn't be watching people like a nosey git!" She shouted back at him. "I bet you were under that stupid cloak! I bet you were right there watching me like a little perve! The both of you!"

"Yeah, we were!" Ron spat. "I can see why you pass potions so easy--"

Dannica whipped her wand out and shoved it into his throat, her skin burning as she glared at him wishing him to scream bloody. She was breathing hard about cast the very spell that would make him do just that when a large heavy hand landed on her shoulder. Yanking her off him keeping a hold of her wand hand.

"Oh no you don't," Moody said angrily.

Dannica whirled on him and shoved his hand off her. Her fist cocked back and clenched, she swung the wand free hand and hit Ron right in the nose. Breaking it on impact. She was older, she was an adult. She should have known better but as Ron slumped against the wall with blood gushing from his nose as he held it with Harry trying to hold him up. She didn't feel an ounce of regret.

"Next time you go around saying I get an easy grade for something other than my own hard work, I'll curse you to stupidity. You can live with Dilderoy focktart and help write his next novel. Weaslebee's forever side kicking memoir."

"Lovegood!" Moody growled, seizing her by the arms. "My office now! And you!" He pointed at Ron. "Get that nose fixed and quit crying like a baby, be a man, boy!"

*** * ***

Moody didn't speak as he gazed at her. She had been in his office for about twenty minutes now, pouting as she clawed at her hands, cutting into the skin. Her wound had reopened and currently bleeding into her sleeve but she wouldn't say anything about it. The pain was helping to keep her calm and not to go hunt Ron down and hex him. 

"Sleeping with your Professors. Didn't take you to be interested in men old enough to be your daddy" he laughed, a smirk on his lips. She turned to face him. 

"Why you got a problem with it or is it because I'm not getting it from you?" She sneered. Moody looked stunned by her, his surprised face turning into one of rage but she wasn't finished. "Do you want to be my daddy? Sorry dude. I have daddy issues but they aren't that bad to be with you"

"Why you little--"

"Maybe if you were younger less fucked looking. Oh! How about a Hot Death Eater! The danger!" She jumped to her feet and wiped at her face, smearing her blood down it without realizing it. With the way she was tugging at her hair with blood on her face, she looked deranged. "I love a bad guy, a real nasty one-- someone who can make me cry and scream in so much more than the pain inflicted"

Dannica didn't notice Moody inching towards the locks on his door until they were locked and she stopped mid-sentence from the nonsense spewing from her mouth and making more of a bigger fool of herself than she already did. 

"I have a proposal for you Dannica" he whispered dangerously. That revolving eye was set dead on her. She grimaced. 

"I ain't having sex with you"

Moody laughed out a deep laugh and stopped quickly. Flicking his wand, she flew back and smacked into a chair, restraints shot out of the wooden arms, wrapping around her and holding her in place. She screamed out in frustration. The deranged look worsening. 

"You know, you could rival Bellatrix Lestrange," he said causally hobbling over to her and pulling a chair out.

"Oh, you're bloody hilarious!" She snapped. She wasn't crazy! Bellatrix was crazy. She wasn't though. _Making jokes, what a prick!_ She thought. 

His face began to droop. Her eyes widened. All the anger dismissed instantly.

"Your-- your face" she gaped. 

Moody shook his head quickly and began to huff loudly pulling his trench coat off. 

"My proposal Miss Lovegood-- I think you'll rather enjoy" Sitting on it the wrong way, his skin sagging and body twitching. She watched him fascinated as his body began to change completely. 

She never got to see the final transformation as his wand shot out and bright light hit her square in the face. Her vision going blurry and a funny feeling overtaking her. She stared at him in a haze. Smiling brightly. 

"Good, good" Barty laughed and clapped his hands together. Reaching out and caressing her face. "Let's have some fun shall we, yes?"

"Yes," she agreed feeling like all her Christmases came at once. 


End file.
